


【Kojiyuu】Transition

by KirishimaShigure



Category: AKB48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirishimaShigure/pseuds/KirishimaShigure
Relationships: Kojima Haruna/Oshima Yuuko





	【Kojiyuu】Transition

Ⅰ.The end,and the beginning  
十二月的北海道，早已被皑皑白雪所覆盖，成为了滑雪的圣地。但并不代表今天就是滑雪的好日子，恰好相反，今天的大风夹杂着不小的雪，让视野变得有些模糊，贸然上山滑雪大概是要吃不小的苦头的。  
但是总有一些人认为自己很厉害的不是吗？所以当在山顶待命的优子收到山脚下才加的联络，说有两个游客不顾禁令强行上山后，便叹了一口气：“为什么总有一些人这么喜欢自视甚高？” 优子并非不喜欢雪，她喜欢雪，更喜欢滑雪，滑雪的技术也是救援队首屈一指的，甚至被冠以鬼神之名。她只是极度不喜欢救一些喜欢给别人添麻烦的只是身高的人而已。  
尽管万般不愿意，但这就是救援队的任务，优子认命般穿上了一整套滑雪装备，戴上红外线望远镜，出了救援队小屋的门。  
顶着大风雪，用红外线望远镜在山顶搜索了十分钟，优子终于见到被困在树林中瑟瑟发抖的两个游客。她迅速的把望远镜挂在胸口，穿好滑雪单板后，从山顶一跃而下，向树林方向极速滑行。对其他人而言是严重阻碍的风雪，在优子眼里却猶如助力，她如常年在雪山翱翔的飞鹰一般轻巧快捷的来到两个游客旁边：“我是救援队的大岛优子，请问两位没事吗？”看到两个游客摇摇头后，优子说：“现在风雪相当大，滑雪场已经关闭了，所以请两位下山可以吗？”  
然而两位游客似乎想装作风雪声太大并没有听到的样子，顶着风雪继续往前走。优子叹了口气，补充道：“风雪天比较容易出现雪崩状况，我相信以我自己的滑雪技术，我是能逃脱的，但是两位的话还是不要冒险比较好呢。”两人一听，同时停顿脚步，面面相觑。他们亲眼看着优子从山顶滑下，高超的滑雪技巧自然是他们两个游客无法比拟的，再加上优子说自己是救援队的，身上穿著的也確實是有救援隊標誌的衝鋒衣，那她的话应该也不会有错。两人相互点点头后，转身慢悠悠的滑下山。  
优子无奈地一直站在原地，等两人都到达安全地点后，滑回了山脚的救援队总部。熟练地除下滑雪板抱在怀里，她带着一身风雪走进了温暖的救援队小屋：“大猩猩，人已经救回来了。”  
“辛苦了。”救援队长秋元才加把一条毛巾递给一身雪水的优子，示意她擦一下，“還有我不是大猩猩！有住雪山的大猩猩的嗎？！”  
“我发现每次封山都总会有些人把禁令当耳边风，硬是要上山滑雪，难道大风雪天滑雪能证明他们比别人厉害或者是帅气吗？”优子無視才加的吐槽，靠著墻邊放好自己最鐘愛的滑雪板。然後她接过才加递来的毛巾，一边抱怨一边擦着冲锋衣上的雪水。  
才加耸耸肩：“不然为什么要把你放在山顶小屋呢，鬼神大岛？总是有些人喜欢把大自然当成是他们随手就能征服的事物不是吗？”  
把湿漉漉的毛巾随手扔到桌面后，优子在自己的笔记本电脑前坐下，打开了邮箱查看有没有邮件。一封新的、看标题像是垃圾广告的未读邮件引起了她的注意。  
【你想获得一个全新的人生吗？】  
优子本想顺手删去，但在好奇心驱使下她还是点开了邮件。

Subject：您想获得一个全新的人生吗？  
Content：如果您想获得一个全新的人生的话，欢迎把您的名字和照片以邮件回复的形式发送给我们，我们恭候您的消息。东京都高桥科学研究所。

一封没头没尾的邮件，没有说明全新的人生是什么，也只是简单的要别人把名字跟照片发送给他们，但是就是这么一封没头没尾的邮件引起了优子的浓厚兴趣。对她来讲现在的人生确实有些无聊和乏味，刚刚点进去的时候杀毒软件也并没有报错，而且这么奇怪的邮件怎么看也并不像是骗子为了骗钱而写的邮件，试试又何妨。于是她回信上附上了自己的一张工作照，下面署名：大岛优子。  
只过了几秒钟，优子的邮箱就收到了研究所的回信：  
您好，大岛小姐！很高兴您报名参加我们的计划，随邮件附上的一份问卷，请填写完毕后以回覆形式发送给我们，谢谢！东京都高桥科学研究所。  
杀毒软件依然没有报错，看来邮件跟附件都不是为了植入病毒才发送的。优子打开问卷后，细细看了一遍题目。问卷问的都是一些非常简单的问答题，比如家庭成员构成，现在的工作，平日的生活状态，待人处事应该怎么做之类的，只有最后一题让优子感觉有些奇怪。  
【请问您怎么看待死亡？】  
优子并不惧怕死亡，在雪山工作的这些年让她早就看淡了包括自己在内的生死。没有人能在大自然的震怒下存活，因此她时常带着对大自然的敬畏和感恩进行着这份工作。而在这份工作开始之初她的双亲和哥哥就已经对她的决定表示支持：“既然优子觉得这样好的话，那就这样做吧。”  
只不过是些不痛不痒的信息，也并没有涉及什么金钱和家庭住址之类的极度隐私的东西，好好填好然后寄回去就好了吧？这么想着的优子，把问卷填好后以回覆的形式寄了回去。只过了大约十分钟，她再次收到了那个有些莫名其妙的研究所的回覆：  
大岛小姐您好！恭喜您通过了问卷考核，您可以在任何时候莅临本研究所进行面试以及体能测试，祝您武运昌隆！地址：……  
‘刚好明天休假两天，去一趟东京好了，反正顺便去买点东西也没什么坏处不是吗。’优子一边想一边盖上了笔记本电脑的屏幕，走到门边拿起了靠在墙上的滑雪板：“大猩猩，我回山顶去了，我怕又有人无视禁令往山上跑。有什么事情的话联系我就好了，虽然最好是没什么事情。”  
“好，到时候记得把雪地摩托开回来就行了。”背对着优子的才加摆了摆手，示意优子安心离去。  
走出救援队小屋的小个子大概不会想到，这一封邮件改变的不只是她的人生这么简单。  
【BGM:Pile - Lost Paradise】

Ⅱ. bionic  
第二天一大早，优子就已经坐新干线来到东京，她打算用最快的速度解决掉那个莫名其妙的研究所的事情后去买自己想要许久的限定版礼服Duffy熊。山顶的救援队小屋除了坚固的水泥墙壁外就只有一张桌子、一张椅子和一张床了，要是她不买只Duffy在屋子里陪着她，她大概能无聊到幻想出一个并不存在的朋友然后跟她谈笑风生。  
‘反正所谓的改变人生，大概也不过是搞一些很奇怪的高科技产品出来然后让我做小白鼠吧。’  
跟随地址上的信息，优子来到了一栋怎么看都不像是研究所的、相当普通的独栋民房前。如果不是因为门口有个招牌写着“东京都高桥科学研究所”，她大概会以为自己走错地方。正当优子准备摁门铃的时候，一个穿着白大褂的短发女子忽然打开了庭院的门，对她说：“大岛小姐是吧？请进吧。”  
‘明明没有自我介绍，为什么她会知道我的名字呢？’优子满腹疑惑，但对着这个素不相识的人，她并没有把问题问出口的打算，只是默默地跟随这个穿白大褂的女人走进研究所内。事情越快解决，她就能有越多的时间在东京停留，寻找她喜欢的运动鞋和Duffy熊，这点优子还是很清楚的。  
“先去面试吧，主管已经在楼上等你了。”白大褂女人指了指楼梯，示意优子自己上去。  
‘难道這所研究所的人都是这么随便的吗？’优子在内心腹诽了一句，踏上楼梯来到了研究所的二楼。研究所的二楼也相当的有民居感，唯一不像民居的地方大概只有数量过多的电脑和满地的文件夹了吧。优子用目光搜索了一遍屋内，却并没有发现白大褂女人口中所说的主管，她只好开口问道：“请问有人吗？”  
“啊，你好，你是大岛优子小姐是吗？”文件夹堆中忽然冒出来了一个蝴蝶结，吓得优子退后了几步，“稍等我一下，我把手上的文件处理完就好。”  
不过一两分钟，从文件夹堆中冒出来了一个比优子还稍微矮一些的、顶着一个蝴蝶结的白大褂女人。她笑着走到优子面前，向她伸出手：“你好大岛小姐，我是高桥南，是这所研究所的主管，也是你的面试官。”  
“你好。”优子微笑着握住了高桥伸出来的手。高桥的手的触感有些奇怪，但是优子也说不出来是哪里奇怪，她只是觉得这个人应该有哪里不对劲。  
“我们看过大岛小姐的问卷了，回答的非常好所以我没有什么需要补充的，请你来只是想跟你讲一下你准备参加的计划的。”高桥的神情有些严肃，“你听完之后可以选择参加或者不参加，不参加的话我们会把你提交的资料全数销毁，而且今天你到来我们研究所的这部分记忆也会删除，请你放心。”  
“好的。”优子点点头，表示同意。  
“大岛小姐参加的计划是本研究所的一项全新计划，名为【转写计划（Project Transition）】。这项计划内容是让碳基生命体转化为硅基生命体，讲人话的话就是把人变成机器人。”  
‘她开玩笑的吧？把人变成机器人这怎么可能啊？’优子内心压根就不相信她的鬼话，但是还是维持着得体的笑容安静的听着这位高桥的话。  
“这项技术目前仍处于实验阶段，因此转写有可能造成失败，也就是死亡。但是转写成功的话，大岛小姐的能力可以在现有基础上翻三倍，而且不再有寿命限制，可以说是一场豪赌。”  
“那个，我插一句。”优子适时地举起手发问，“既然高桥小姐说的这么高端的话，那这个计划要收多少钱？”  
“我刚打算讲这个问题。”高桥给了优子一个相当灿烂的笑容，“免费哦。”  
“啊要收钱的话我就……诶？免费？！”优子完全不相信她听到的内容。这么厉害的一个项目，免费？给她？  
“是的，因为有可能失败，所以我们是免费给志愿者进行转写的哦。”  
优子沉默着在内心算了一笔账。她几乎不用付出代价，参加一场可能会死的豪赌，赢了的话她的能力可以得到极大的提升，感觉还是比较划算的。永生什么的她倒是不在乎，她早就知道了不管是人还是动物，想死的话总会有多种多样的方法的。  
不过真的有这种看上去像是天上掉馅饼的事情吗？  
“你说的机器人……不会湿水就会坏什么的吧？”  
“不会哦，那可是完美的仿生机器人，不仅和人类几乎完全一致，而且还能依靠别的方式进行补给，是比人类还要优越一些的存在哦！”高桥相当自豪地拍了拍胸部，蝴蝶结随着她这个动作一晃一晃的，感觉有些滑稽。  
“既然这么优秀的话，为什么不找多一点人呢？”  
“我们当然有我们的考量标准的啊，大岛小姐。”高桥苦笑着摇了摇头，蝴蝶结又晃了几晃，优子竭尽全力才能忍住把她的蝴蝶结拔下来的冲动。  
“真的不需要我付钱也不需要我再做什么东西？”  
“不需要哦，除了体能测试。”高桥直直的看着优子，她身上那种莫名让人安心和信任的气场使优子选择了相信她，“那你要参加吗？”  
“不痛的话，就参加。”优子笑着回答她，“反正成功了就能变得比现在要强很多不是吗？”  
“是的。”高桥也笑了。 “那么，欢迎你加入转写计划，做完体能测验之后十分钟我们就可以开始进行实验了，大岛小姐回到一楼找啊酱，就是带你进来的那个穿白大褂的女人，她会带你进行体能测试的，那么，祝武运昌隆。”  
“谢谢。”优子笑着挥了挥手，走下了楼梯。虽然感觉这个决定相当的随便，不过从一开始的那封邮件看也知道这事情本身就随便的可以，那么上钩了的自己自然也随便的可以就是了。  
【BGM:coldplay - Viva la vida】

Ⅲ.Transition  
优子刚下楼，就看到带自己进来的那个白大褂女人正靠在扶手边上大口大口的咬着苹果。她看到优子下来后，只是指了指她面前的房间：“就在那边，你去做个简单的体能测试就好了，做完了就出来吧。”  
优子点点头，她完全不想看到那个白大褂女人一边走一边吃苹果把苹果汁滴的满地板都是，总感觉有些恶心。尽管不是自己家，但还是会觉得那种滴落在地板的黏糊糊液体相当影响她的心情。  
确实只是很基础很简单的体能测试，只是附带了测量身高体重这个看上去比较像体检设定的项目。优子轻松的完成了体能测试后，走出了那间房间。面向门口靠在扶手上的白大褂女人仍在吃东西，只是吃的内容已经从苹果变成了不知道哪里变出来的纸杯蛋糕，这让优子内心无比动摇。‘这女人到底有多少个胃能吃多少东西？’  
“准备好了吗？”白大褂女人把纸杯扔到最近的垃圾桶，一边舔着自己的手指一边问优子。  
“嗯。”优子只是点点头。  
“虽然以后接触共事的机会不一定很多，但还是自我介绍一下好了，我叫前田敦子，叫我啊酱就好。”白大褂女人转过身踏上楼梯，“走吧。”  
优子只是默默地跟在前田身后，同时默默地想‘以后请吃饭绝对不要叫啊酱，不然估计会吃到破产，自助餐除外，自助餐大概会是她吃得别人破产吧。’  
沿着楼梯走到二楼后，前田带着优子绕到楼梯底部，在墙上摸了几摸后，打开了一条通往三楼的道路：“上去吧。”  
优子跟随前田的脚步来到狭小的阁楼一般的三楼。整个三楼只有一张带显示屏的椅子，一个稍微有点奇怪的头盔一样的装置，和一台笔记本电脑。前田示意优子躺在椅子上，然后帮她把头盔一样的装置戴好：“接下来就看你自己了，祝你武运昌隆吧。”说完，前田便在椅子旁边的显示屏上戳了几下后，坐到了笔记本电脑前，噼里啪啦的敲打起了键盘。  
‘为什么这里的人都这么喜欢说武运昌隆？’还没等优子想明白，优子就忽然失去了意识。  
等再醒来的时候，优子发现自己来到了一座不知名的雪山上。明明刚刚还在那个奇怪的研究所的，现在却忽然间来到了一座雪山，而且自己也神奇的穿好了一套滑雪设备，脚下的滑雪板也是自己最喜爱的那一块，这让优子有些百思不得其解。不过思考了也没有什么用，还不如好好滑一场雪，这么想着的优子轻轻一跃，从雪山的山顶上冲了下来。  
雪山上的大风雪刮到优子的脸上，让优子有些难受，但意外的没有疼痛的感觉。她尽情的往雪山下飞驰，却并没有在途中看到一个人，甚至一只动物，一棵树。有的只有一片白茫茫的雪，和偶尔凸出来的岩石。优子越滑越觉得不对劲，按道理讲雪山不应该是这样，好歹也会有一些针叶林什么的，但这里没有，这里有的只有雪，和岩石。  
好在前面忽然出现了一间小木屋，看上去像是当地居民的房子。优子没有多想，径直滑到小木屋前面，除下滑雪板，然后磅的一下打开了木屋门。  
然后她就醒来了。‘是梦……？’  
优子回过神后才发现，一个漂亮的猶如维纳斯下凡的、同样穿着白大褂的女人站在躺椅旁边，以抬起头就能接吻的距离直直的看着她。女神侧头嘟嘴的样子可爱的能让一切人类臣服，她身上沁人的香气渗进优子的鼻腔，让优子一瞬间忘了呼吸。  
女神盯着优子看了几分钟，眉渐渐的皱了起来。她直起身，掏出白大褂口袋中的手机拨了一通电话：“takamina，你快过来看一看，那家伙醒了，但是感觉她怪怪的。”  
看着这个女人的一举一动，优子感觉自己像是被雷击穿了身体一样，完全无法思考无法呼吸也无法行动，脑中回响着某种机械报错一般的音效，心脏咚咚作响的声音也清晰的传到耳内。  
高桥主管很快的就过来了，她握了握优子的手后，苦笑着说：“nyannyan，她是因为你太好看所以被吓到了啦。”  
“哦……”女神只是撇了撇嘴，似乎对高桥的话早就习以为常。她捏着优子的脸说：“回魂啦！”  
“呜……呜哇！！！”优子被女神这么一捏，吓得差点从椅子上跳起来。  
“恭喜你转写成功，我是研究员小嶋阳菜，负责你的后续培训工作，请多指教。”女神向优子伸出了手，软软的声音加上轻飘飘的语气，让优子再次瞬间宕机。  
“唔……大岛优子，请多指教。” 不过优子很快就回魂了，她握上阳菜的手的时候附上一个（她认为）相当帅气的笑容，毫不吝啬的赞美这个才见面不到5分钟的女人：“你很漂亮呢！和维纳斯一样漂亮！”  
“谢谢哦，不过我的手臂还好好的呢。”阳菜像是习以为常一般，轻飘飘的道谢过后，走出了房间，留下有些不明所以的优子和苦笑的高桥在房间内。  
【BGM:coldplay - Viva la vida】

Ⅳ. adaptation  
“嗯……这就算是转化完毕了吗，高桥小姐？”优子问站在面前的高桥。  
“是啊，还有叫我takamina就好啦，高桥小姐什么的好别扭。”takamina挠了挠自己的脸颊，蝴蝶结随着她的动作一抖一抖的。这次优子没忍住，一把把takamina头顶的蝴蝶结扯了下来。  
“呜哇！还给我啊！！”takamina一把抢回优子手中的蝴蝶结。但在两人手指相触的一瞬间，优子感受到了一种有些奇异的电流波动，随后脑中响起一把机械合成的声音：【信号识别完成，编号Bio-001，登记信息高桥南。】这声音把优子吓了一跳：“呜哇！我脑中响起了奇怪的电子合成女声！！”  
“你现在好歹是碳基体完全仿生的硅基生命体啊大岛小姐。”takamina苦笑，“刚刚的声音是身体内辅助AI的声音啦。”  
“叫我优子就好啦，还有辅助AI的声音能换成女神的声音吗？”优子一脸期待的看着takamina，棕色的眼睛闪闪发亮。  
“……不行，我会被nyannyan打死的。”takamina一本正经的回答优子。

“虽然很麻烦不过还是跟你解释一下好了。”阳菜嘟着嘴，用铅笔敲着手中的板子说，“你现在在用的躯体叫SiliconeBiomass TypeⅠ，简称Bio……啊真的好麻烦啊还是不讲了，总之你知道你现在是个仿生硅基体，身体里有辅助AI，不过身体设定现在暂时还是按照你转写前的身体水平来进行设置的就好了。”  
‘好随便的解释啊……果然这个研究所的人都相当随便吧？’优子有些无语的看着阳菜从白大褂口袋里掏出手机开始刷推特。  
“除了这些以外我的身体还有什么变化吗？”优子问。  
“唔……我不是搞开发的我也不太懂啦，不过似乎是不用睡觉也可以的样子，睡觉就是进入待机模式，耗电会变低的样子。吃东西也还是可以吃的哦，也会有饱腹感，你身体内部的构造好像也是能把食物变成能源的样子。补充能源的手法除了吃饭之外好像还有通过展开手掌内的太阳能电池板什么的，总之就是变得更多样化了就是啦。”阳菜一边刷着推特一边拿起了刚刚扔在桌面的板子，一边看一边说。  
“那我身上有激光枪……”  
“那种东西不存在的，大岛小姐。”  
“oh……”优子似乎有些失望，不仅双眼充满了失望的神色，眉毛也变成了八字眉。阳菜看着她这个样子不禁笑出了声：“但是说明上说，如果你把所有限制都解除掉的话，不管是力量、速度、精准度还是思考运算速度都会比普通人快上不少就是啦，只是你现在还在适应期，takamina大概是不会给你解开限制的权限的。”  
“我感觉没什么不对的啊，为什么还要适应期？”优子有些不明所以。  
阳菜只是看了她一眼，没讲话。她放下手机，从抽屉里抽出一把相当精美的小刀，然后把刀突然扔向优子。两人距离本来不过一米，任优子的运动神经再发达，这忽如其来的一刀她也不可能躲过，只能看着刀子直接插进自己的肚子。  
“啊！！！！……诶？不痛？”优子本以为她会很痛很痛，痛的倒在地上什么的，结果发现她不仅不痛，脑子还异常清晰，只是脑内又响起了那个硬邦邦的AI音：【警告，腹部受到利器攻击。】  
“你现在不仅不会痛，就算是遭受到了各種攻擊大概也不会死，估計是变成硅基体的最大好处了吧？”阳菜撇了撇嘴，重新拿起手机，“不过最好还是珍惜一下哦，如果受伤的话是不能进医院的，只能回来研究所进行维修，还是挺麻烦的。”  
“你刚刚就没有在珍惜我好吗，公主大人。”优子苦笑，眉毛又变成八字眉了。  
“昨天不是才说我像维纳斯吗？”  
“你自己说的你手臂没断不是吗？跟维纳斯一样好看，但是手臂又好好的话，那大概只有公主了吧？”  
直觉告诉阳菜，这人是很能胡搅蛮缠的类型，还是不要太管她比较好：“嘛，随你喜欢吧。”  
“那我叫你nyannyan可以吗？”优子一秒换成了很好看的笑容，伴着洒在她脸上的午后阳光，显得分外好看。  
“为什么？”  
“因为你跟她好像啊。”优子指了指阳菜背后的窗外。阳菜回头，看到一只纯白的波斯猫在树枝上慵懒的舔着毛，煞是可爱的模样竟让阳菜也有些动了心。  
“那你到底是想叫我nyannyan还是公主？”  
“都叫！”  
“嘛……随便你吧。”更正印象，这人不仅很能胡搅蛮缠，还是相当会乘胜追击的类型，看来连放任不管也都不行，得想个抵抗的办法了。  
【BGM:Pentatonix - Rather be】

Ⅴ.Flowers in spring  
阳菜不喜欢与人交流，她喜欢以发呆的状态进行人类观察。倒并不是说不擅长与人交流，她只是觉得很麻烦。  
不管是长得好看还是长得不好看，很多时候都是一种麻烦，只不过是长得好看的麻烦稍微比长得不好看的少一些罢了。男生自然不用说，递信给她的远多于真心想和她一起玩的，连女生都这样这就让她相当困扰了。她并不热衷于和任何人建立亲密关系，至少现在如此。她只是想安安静静的用自己觉得舒服的节奏过着自己的生活，仅此而已。  
然而很不幸的，新来的转化者大岛优子似乎没有打算让她过上有着自己节奏的生活。  
对大岛优子，她知之甚多，但也仅停留于公式化一般的报告：有父母离异但是感情还过得去，而且哥哥对她很好；并没有欠债，相反的还有一笔自己的小存款；问卷显示她对大自然和死亡心存敬畏，但是性格却也不至于阴沉，相反是相对外向开朗的类型。公式化的文书成功的让阳菜对这个人产生了浓厚的兴趣，所以当takamina委托她成为这个人的观察者的时候，她并没有多加推辞。  
不过如果知道这人这么烦的话，她大概是会拒绝掉的。

“Nyannyan！！早安啊！”一大早就元气爆满的优子忽然打开了阳菜的房门，一个小助跑后直接飞扑到阳菜的床上，巨大的声响和床的摇动把阳菜吓得不轻。幸好这人不是扑到自己身上，不然估计自己就得去医院了。  
看来得提醒一下这人，自己只是普通的碳基体，没她那么耐压的。  
顺带也应该跟takamina提议一下，她的房间需要一把门锁，而且钥匙只能自己拥有。  
“不要一大早的就来吵醒我啊……”阳菜往被窝里缩了缩，似乎完全没有出来的打算。  
“nyannyan快起来哦，不然要亲你了~”优子似乎打算彻底无视阳菜的话，闭上眼睛就往阳菜的方向亲过去。  
阳菜只是懒懒地从被窝里伸出一只手，摁在优子的脸上不让她亲自己：“你今天不是还有一些课程要去学习吗？”  
“只是一些实践性操作而已~takamina教了我之后，就被啊酱带走了。”优子毫不在意一般抱上了阳菜的脖子，蹭了蹭拦住她的手，“nyannyan好香~”  
“你是变态吗。”阳菜一边叹气一边坐了起来，看来今天是没有办法再睡懒觉了，“你在北海道的工作已经安排好了吗？”  
“噢，对诶。”优子似乎忽然想起什么似的，从阳菜的床上跳下，然后从口袋掏出了一部手机，拨打了一个电话：“大猩猩，我这边有点事情，可能要在东京再呆久一点哦！这么随便的请假也是没办法的事情啦~好啦好啦我会尽快回来的，这几天天气好像也都还不错的样子，大概也不用担心啦！那就这样咯，Bye~”  
挂掉电话转身的优子恰好对上阳菜慵懒的目光：“好了？”  
“嗯，好了。”优子露出最灿烂的笑容，大概是试图在阳菜心里留下好印象。  
“那就出去，我要换衣服。”

阳菜对死皮赖脸型的人从来没什么办法，因为不管是瞪还是骂都不能让这种人却步。  
悲剧的是，大岛优子就是这样的人。  
阳菜换好衣服后打开房门，就看到摔倒在她脚下的优子。“你在干嘛呢？”阳菜皱了皱眉，看着从地上有些狼狈的爬起来的小矮子。  
“本来是打算靠着门等nyannyan你出来的，结果没想到nyannyan会忽然开门……”优子傻笑着，有些尴尬的挠了挠自己的脸颊。  
“我今天休假。”阳菜有些没好气的提醒她。就是因为今天休假，所以阳菜才打算睡到下午然后悠悠闲闲的出门去进行自己的副业，顺便买点自己喜欢的甜点回来的。结果没想到美好的计划都被这个小矮子给打乱了。  
“我知道啊~所以，要来约会吗？”优子灿烂若阳光的笑容让阳菜有些恍神，但她很快就掌握回了自己的节奏：“我今天有事情要出门。”  
“那我陪你吧~”  
阳菜沉思了一下，虽然这人有点烦，但是好歹是硅基体，估计拿包什么的不成问题，就算跟着自己疯狂逛街大概也是不会觉得累的，带着说不定能给自己拿拿行李，于是便答应了下来。  
“好啊，那我们走吧。”  
【BGM:Pentatonix - Rather be】

Ⅵ.Model  
答应阳菜陪她逛街大概是大岛优子今天最为后悔的事情了。  
背着大包小包的东西这个不是问题，毕竟现在的自己已经不会感觉到累了；走很久的路也不是问题，毕竟现在的自己已经不会感觉到累了。  
但是为什么在阳菜试衣服试鞋子的时候自己只能坐在旁边等她？？这里的每件东西都跟自己格格不入，因此尽管店内人来人往，但她感觉犹如被困在雪山顶的小屋里那样，无聊的很。不过也托今天的福，优子知道阳菜的时尚值实在是高的不像话，而且她最大的消遣兴趣大概就是逛街。在逛街的阳菜是不会像在研究所的阳菜那样呆呆的，而是会神采斐然的挑选着自己喜欢的衣服，频繁的在试衣间和货架中间穿梭，偶尔站定在落地镜前，审视着自己。  
不过她从来不会问优子的意见，大概是嫌弃优子的私服过于休闲，无法给出什么好的意见给自己。而事实是，优子也确实给不出什么好的意见，她只需要欣赏着阳菜的时装秀就可以了，这是在这些无聊的鬼地方里优子唯一的乐趣，她也乐于享受这种乐趣。  
‘如果不是研究员的话，nyannyan大概会是很知名的模特吧。’优子想。  
她只是久居深山所以不知道而已，作为大牌时尚杂志的读者模特，阳菜的名字早就响彻整个原宿和涉谷了。

“小嶋小姐，看这边。”   
阳菜正穿着一条点缀着玫瑰花的大红色裙子在拍摄区进行摄影。她耳后别着一朵红色玫瑰作为点缀，栗色微卷的长发搭在胸前，虽然显得有些随意，但是比平时耀眼美丽的多，大概是谁看到都会认为是女神下凡的形象吧。  
“虽然你平时穿着很普通的研究员服的时候也很可爱，但是现在的你更加可爱哦nyannyan。”因此，在优子见到刚从更衣室出来的阳菜的时候，就已经毫不吝啬的给出由衷的赞美。意外的阳菜并没有像往常那样轻飘飘的反驳她，也没有转移话题，她在听到优子的这番话后脸上染了一丝绯红，因为别过头发而露出的招风耳变得红扑扑的煞是可爱：“嗯，谢谢。”  
优子再次感受到了初次见面时那种被雷击穿身体一般的感觉，等她再次反应过来的时候，阳菜已经走进了摄影区，开始了摄影工作。她一边抱着战利品随便找了个角落坐下来，一边看着阳菜，用她已经进化过的脑袋思考机器人会不会因为喜欢一个人而短路的问题。  
当优子在角落看着阳菜认真的按照摄影师的要求摆姿势摄影的时候，她才有了‘这个女人真的是一个模特啊’的实感。  
“好难得呢，nyaro居然带了人过来摄影棚。”一把声音在优子的头上响起。优子抬头，看到一个穿着同样时尚的人正站在自己身边，目不转睛的看着阳菜，话却是对自己说的。她的身高比阳菜还要高那么一些，清脆利落的短发倒是挺养眼的，不过那个亲密的称呼是怎么回事？优子莫名的对这个人有了不太好的印象：“我是帮她拿东西的。”  
“啊，猜到了。”时尚的人指了指优子身边那一大堆战利品，“和nyaro出门逛街很累吧？我叫筱田麻里子，请多指教哦。”  
“我不会感觉到累的啦，我叫大岛优子，请多指教哦。”  
一听优子的这话，麻里子的眼睛瞬间亮了：“嗯？！难道说优P也是和takamina一样是那个什么……硅……硅基体来着？”  
‘优P是什么鬼！’优子在内心默默吐槽一句后，点了点头：“对啊，筱田小姐也知道？”  
“当然知道啊~我还知道nyaro是高桥家的心理科研究员呢~优P直接叫我麻里子就好啦，既然是nyaro家的人。”  
“唔，麻里子跟nyannyan认识了很久了？”  
“还好吧？说起来你为什么会叫nyaro做nyannyan？”  
“因为她很像猫啊！”  
“你也觉得吧！！”  
……

拍摄完毕后那个元气十足的家伙没有缠上自己确实让阳菜松了一口气，但是当她发现那人没缠上自己的原因竟然是因为和麻里子谈笑风生，便又开始头痛了起来。  
“哟nyaro，拍摄辛苦啦~”  
“nyannyan辛苦啦！”  
什么时候混的这么熟的？连讲话都变得这么同步了？  
阳菜皱着眉头嘟着嘴，语气中带着一丝不愉快：“麻里子不是应该很忙的吗？杂志社明明还有这么多事情要跟进，你好歹也是主编吧？”  
“没关系啦~难得nyaro在休息的空档过来帮我们拍照，我当然要下来看的啊~”麻里子从地上站了起来，ponpon的拍着阳菜的头顶，笑容有些得意，“倒是nyaro今天竟然带着机器人优P过来了这让我比较吃惊呢，明明nyaro平时都不会带人过来的~”  
“你把你的事情跟她讲了？”阳菜对着优子扬了扬眉。  
“嗯，是啊~”优子那个灿烂的笑容让阳菜不知道要不要当场对她发火，想了一下，她决定还是回研究所再收拾这个人，“我拍完咯，麻里子还有什么事吗？”  
“等下要不要一起去喝下午茶？我约上咪酱好了，难得我下午休息。”麻里子提议道。  
反正下午也没有什么事，而且东西也不是自己拿是那个笨蛋拿的话，去吃马卡龙也不失为一个好选择。  
“好啊。”阳菜点了点头。  
【BGM:Taylor Swift - Red】

Ⅶ.Talk about love  
阳菜最后悔的事情大概就是在这个休息日把大岛优子带出来帮自己提包了。  
她知道优子是个死皮赖脸、胡搅蛮缠、喜欢乘胜追击的人，但她不知道优子居然还自带自来熟效果。  
简直就像是针对小嶋阳菜开发的生物兵器一样。  
阳菜无奈的看着跟亲友打闹的优子，内心叫苦不迭。这人才用了五分钟就跟自己的两个亲友混的熟到不行，甚至对大亲友咪酱（全名峯岸南，但是因为跟takamina的名字一样，所以她就变成了咪酱）上下其手，咪酱也只会笑嘻嘻的回应这个变态，阳菜对“明明是自家亲友自己却插不上话”这种状况很是头痛。  
“说起来，nyaro为什么会把优P这个…人带出门来买东西？”麻里子本来想把“机器人”三个字说出来，但是被阳菜瞪了一眼后，连忙改口。  
“因为她体力超级好（不会累）。”阳菜耸了耸肩，拿起桌面上的马卡龙咬了一口。  
“既然这样，你应该把她聘请为你的专属保镖和经纪人，这样我就不用操心那些狂蜂浪蝶给你寄求爱信了。”咪酱略微有些嫌弃的看了一眼戴着太阳镜吃着马卡龙的阳菜，说：“明明我又不是你的经纪人，只是一个狗仔，为什么我还要帮你挡狂蜂浪蝶啊？”  
“因为你是我亲友。”阳菜有些无所谓般又拿起了第二个马卡龙。  
“……”咪酱忍住了想扑过去掐死阳菜的冲动。

“nyannyan，真的不用我做你的经纪人吗？感觉咪酱也挺困扰的。”跟麻里子和咪酱在咖啡厅分别后，优子撇着八字眉，有些可怜的看着她。  
“你好好地度过适应期，不给我添麻烦就足够了，这边有咪酱和麻里子帮我，不用太在意的。”阳菜转过头看着优子，严肃认真的模样是优子从没见过的，她不禁挺直背认真听阳菜讲话。  
“优子你以后最好不要把你的身份跟其他人讲。”阳菜认真的称呼自己的名字这点虽然让优子很开心，但是她对阳菜的话有些不解。不过她还是好好地继续认真听阳菜讲话：“硅基仿生体这个本来就不是公开的技术，先不说别的小概率事件，光是有些人可能把你当成怪物异类这点就很不妙，不管对你身心都不是什么好事。幸好这次碰到的是麻里子，如果是别的人，指不定当场就会拿什么东西砸你了吧？”  
“如果是nyannyan要求的话，我会这么做的。我会讲出去也是因为麻里子跟你很要好的样子，不过如果nyannyan不希望我讲出去的话，我会不讲的。”优子清澈的眼中充满了率直和认真，竟看的阳菜有些心动，“而且我很高兴，nyannyan会在意我呢。”  
“是不是我要求你就会做？”阳菜问。  
“嗯嗯！”优子连忙点头。  
“那好，明天开始不准一大早冲进我房间，进来之前要敲门，也不能飞扑到我床上，更加不能抱抱亲亲，明白了吗？”  
“……nyannyan……”优子感觉自己给自己挖了个坑，然后被阳菜推了下去。

“是礼服Duffy！”路过某家精品店的时候，优子的眼睛忽然一亮。她趴在橱窗边，看着礼服Duffy熊的眼睛闪闪发亮，和一个看见自己最喜欢玩具的小孩没什么差别。阳菜看到她这个样子，嘴角不自觉的扬起了一些：“你这么喜欢Duffy吗？”  
“嗯！来东京就是想买这只Duffy回去陪我！山顶的小屋好无聊啊，都不会有人陪我。”  
阳菜趁着优子不注意，悄悄进店买下了那只礼服Duffy熊，并且让店员包装成礼物的样子，然后在优子回过神前回到优子身边，装作什么都没发生过的样子。  
“走啦，回去了。”阳菜装作有些不满的戳了戳优子的酒窝，“这个是今天的谢礼，回去再拆。”  
“哦……好……”优子接过阳菜递过来的纸袋，拿到手上，跟在阳菜后面慢慢走回研究所。  
当晚。  
“Nyannyan我爱你啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！”  
“大岛优子你给我安静点！！不要扑过来啊啊啊啊！！”  
啊酱和takamina看着这两个人，相视一笑：“才几天而已呢，感情就变得这么好了。”  
“哪来的感情好啊！！你们倒是帮我拖开她啊啊啊！！”  
“nyannyan！！！”  
【BGM：Jessie J / B.o.B - Price Tag】

Ⅷ.Snow Mountain  
优子越来越搞不懂，作为机器人的自己是不是能产生名为恋爱的感情。明明已经没有了多巴胺，也没有了很多乱七八糟的东西，但是当优子面对着小嶋阳菜的时候那种脑袋宕机、心脏狂跳的状况，不管是自己思考也好，交给AI分析也好，得出的结论都是陷入恋爱了。  
但是阳菜似乎并不喜欢优子，她会禁止优子早上进入她的房间，也会禁止优子和她肌肤相亲，一副轻飘飘的样子把优子拒之门外。  
不过如果她讨厌优子的话，为什么又会给优子送Duffy熊呢？  
完全搞不明白。  
不过有些事情是不会等人想明白了才找上门的。  
“优子，你在哪？”是咪酱的电话。优子左手抱着阳菜送的礼服Duffy，右手拿着手机，躺在床上看着天花板发呆：“我在滑雪场山顶的救援队小屋啊，今天要值班，怎么了？”  
“我跟阳菜来了，快来接我们。”  
“什么？！”优子猛地从床上坐了起来，“你跟nyannyan来了北海道？到了滑雪场？”  
电话那端有些吵杂的声音，然后阳菜熟悉的声音在电话那头响起：“优酱，下来接我。”  
一边套上滑雪装备一边在手腕上输入提高出力的指令，优子感叹还好takamina在走之前彻底教会了她该怎么操作，不然要她的公主在冰天雪地中站着等她滑半小时才回到滑雪场的话，她大概会想切腹谢罪然后带着阳菜回研究所的。这种天气太容易让人感冒发烧了，尤其是这几天才刚下过一场雪。

“阳菜，你觉得优子要多久时间才会到？”咪酱结果阳菜递给她的手机，笑嘻嘻的问道。  
“不知道，不过应该不用很久，takamina把限制解除的方式已经教会了她了。”尽管全副武装，但滑雪场过低的气温还是让常年生活在东京的阳菜相当不适应。她一边跺着脚一边往手上哈气，看着远处细小如黑点的救援队小屋出神。直觉告诉她优子很重视她，而阳菜的直觉一直很准。  
一个红色的小点像空中划过的流星一般，从远处以令人咋舌的速度往下滑。随着小点越来越靠近，阳菜也看清楚了小点的真面目，是优子。优子穿着救援队统一派发的红色冲锋衣，带着滑雪护目镜，嘴唇紧紧抿着，专注的样子让阳菜有些明白为什么有些女生特别喜欢运动系的男生了。会运动的人在运动的时候专注的神情确实挺好看的。  
优子在靠近阳菜她们的时候渐渐减速，然后稳稳当当的停在阳菜的面前：“nyannyan，咪酱，你们怎么来了？”  
“阳菜的狂蜂浪蝶太多了，我带她过来躲躲风头的。”咪酱耸了耸肩，把阳菜的行李包一把塞到优子手中，“给你，我都快累死了。我还有工作，就先回去了，有什么事给我电话或者短信吧。”  
优子向咪酱点了点头表示明白后牵着阳菜的手走进滑雪场附属的温泉旅馆：“nyannyan今晚就先在温泉旅馆安定下来吧，之后想去哪里跟我讲，休假的时候我可以带你去逛逛的。如果你想滑雪的话我也可以教你的。”  
阳菜只是看了优子一眼，然后轻轻地回握住她的手：“我在你身边就可以了，因为过来观察你的身体状况和心理状况也是研究员工作的一部分。”  
优子听到前半句的时候心情变得有些雀跃，但在听到后半句后变得有些酸涩，就跟坐过山车一样，大起大落。她似乎又回到了山顶的那座救援队小屋，独自一人躺在床上，思考着得不到答案的问题的状态了。  
【我喜欢阳菜吗？大概是喜欢的。那阳菜喜欢我吗？】  
“总之今晚先在这边住下吧？泡泡温泉也会暖和很多的。”优子现在只想睡觉，睡着了就不用思考这些奇怪的问题了。  
“嗯，好。”尽管牵着彼此的手，却走不进彼此的内心。

Ⅸ. Te quiero  
跟小嶋阳菜谈恋爱是一件看上去很愉快，实际上很麻烦甚至很痛苦的事情。这点不仅交往者会这么觉得，就连阳菜自己也这么觉得。  
以前并不是没有过交往对象，她也并非缺乏爱人的能力。但是每当她不过十来分钟没有回恋人信息，恋人就会跑来诘问的时候，她感受到了深深的无力感。恋爱似乎不是甘之若饴的巧克力，恋爱更像是束缚两人的脚镣和让两人的心不断流血的刀子。而且讽刺的是，这并非个例。  
因为自己的相貌而任性的喜欢上自己，却又因为自己的相貌而任性的感到不安；前一秒深情款款的说着喜欢，后一秒就因为自己和异性工作伙伴有接触就冷言以对。经历多了以后，阳菜便对恋爱抱持一种看不见但却确实存在的拒绝，久而久之，连跟谁建立亲密关系都不想。  
过好自己步调的生活就可以了。  
只是，大岛优子的出现彻底打乱了阳菜的步调。这个没事就缠着自己说喜欢的人，她的内心阳菜是毫不怀疑的，阳菜怀疑的只是自己的内心。  
【优子大概是喜欢我的，那我呢？我喜欢优子吗？是哪种喜欢呢？】  
果然，如果当初就知道这人会这么强势的影响自己的生活的话，她一定会拒绝掉takamina要她观察优子的请求的。现在别说观察优子了，连自我观察都快要做不到了。

优子还没到结束值班的时候，所以在把阳菜安顿好在温泉旅馆后便匆匆离去。阳菜在房间里一边整理着行李，一边在整理自己的心情和最近观察的成果。  
大岛优子大概是一个死皮赖脸、胡搅蛮缠、喜欢乘胜追击、而且非常自来熟的人，她身上总是带着阳光一般让人感到舒服的开朗感，吵闹起来绝对不会冷场，安静的时候也不会让人感到不适，是个相当好相处的人。转写的时候并没有对她原本的性格产生太多的影响，也就是说她一贯如此。但直觉告诉她，这个人跟自己或许是一样的，用一种看不见但确实存在的拒绝在拒绝着什么。  
只是还没等她决定好要不要尝试打破这层拒绝，优子就已经回来了：“nyannyan，要不要一起去泡温泉？”  
“好啊。”来到北海道，即使是不会滑雪，泡泡温泉想必也是极好的，阳菜没有拒绝的理由，尽管邀请她的人是大岛优子。

看着面前仅以浴巾遮掩身体的阳菜，优子忽然有些后悔邀请她来泡温泉了。  
平常随意散落的发丝被阳菜小心的盘了起来，露出白皙的颈部，浴巾遮掩不了她姣好的身材，配合上白皙而滑嫩的皮肤，不仅没有起到遮断效果，然而让人有些想了解浴巾下面遮掩的是什么，欲盖弥彰。  
即使自己是硅基生命体，不会有什么喷鼻血或者是其他更为过分的状况，但这等风景对她来讲也还是太刺激了一些。  
优子这一次并没有再出现宕机的状况（心跳不已这点还是完全没有改变过来），只是她完全没有办法看这种状况下的阳菜。她别过通红的脸，用看似在看着阳菜的视线看着阳菜背后的温泉池：“nyannyan，衣服换好了的话我们就去泡温泉吧？”  
这点小反应自然没有逃过阳菜的眼睛，她只是懒懒地点了点头，转身走进了温泉，同时在内心的小本本上记下“优子也会有纯情的时候”这一点。  
优子也小心翼翼的走进了温泉，同时小心翼翼的跟阳菜保持微妙的距离，她怕触碰到阳菜的话脑袋会直接宕机：“nyannyan，我明天休息哦，你要我带你去别的地方玩一下吗？”  
“都可以啊，我没关系的。”  
“那明天等你起床我们就去到处逛逛可以吗？这边离温泉街不远，不管是买土产还是游玩那边都有不错的店的。”  
“我都可以的，优酱安排就好。”不知是因为温泉还是因为其他别的东西，阳菜的声音似乎比平时更增一份魅惑：“呐，优酱，你对所有人都这么好吗？”  
“nyannyan定义的好是什么意思？”  
“明明只是忽然过来的，事先没有通知，却会放下工作解除限制，冒着暴露身份的危险跑过来什么的？然后也会提早放下工作赶紧过来找这个朋友，还要带她到处去玩什么的？”阳菜用优子从未见过的，能轻易看穿人一般的锐利目光看着优子，“对优子来说，我是什么样的存在？”  
“不知道，但是大概不是单纯的认识的朋友的关系。”优子摇了摇头，被这么一问她自己也不知道怎么回答，因为这个问题她自己也并没有得出答案，“我喜欢nyannyan软软的身体和身上的香味，喜欢nyannyan与维纳斯一般美丽的样子，喜欢nyannyan平时看上去似乎什么都不在意但是会给我送我最喜欢的duffy熊的心，所以我想我大概是很喜欢nyannyan的。”  
“那，nyannyan呢？”  
“我不知道。”阳菜抬头，看着在东京根本不可能看到的艳丽星空，缓慢的说，“我不知道我是不是喜欢优酱，不过我想我们大概是能建立某些亲密关系的。”  
“唔……什么是亲密关系？”  
阳菜忽然欺身而上，把优子困在她和温泉池边的岩石中间，然后轻轻地吻上了优子。同时，辅助AI机械的声音忽然在优子的脑内响起：【亲密关系本意是指不限性别年龄的两人之间和谐融洽的关系，现在大多数指夫妻或特殊的朋友。】  
虽然很想吐槽辅助AI，也很想感叹自己竟然没有宕机，机械心跳的这么快也居然没有坏，不过现在的优子已经没有那种余裕去做这种思考了。她轻轻地回抱着阳菜，轻轻地加深了这一个吻，让阳菜身上的香气肆无忌惮的渗入自己身体的每一个角落，无视了心底忽然洞穿的某一个地方。  
这种时候享受就可以了。  
一吻终了，优子紧紧地抱着因喘着气而有些身体发软的阳菜，在她的耳边呢喃：“Te quiero ,My dear princess.”  
【BGM：Rihanna - Te amo】

Ⅹ. Intimate relationships  
温暖的晨光透过没有拉上窗帘的窗户洒落在阳菜的脸上，成功的让阳菜在清晨就醒了过来。她花了两分钟时间整理了一下昨晚的事情后，小心地从优子的怀中爬起，而后一边俯身捡起地上的浴袍遮掩住自己一丝不挂的身体一边前往卫生间开始洗漱。  
从温泉回来的两人相当有默契地从进房间开始接吻，从轻触到深入交流，身上的武装伴随着时间和吻的热度逐步解除。两人以刚出生的姿态面对彼此的时候，不管是手还是口都没有闲下来，仿佛想让房内的空气燃尽，也仿佛想用对方的身体谱写出让人面红耳赤的美妙乐章。零距离到负距离再到零距离，最后两人都累的只能在被窝里依偎喘息，相拥入眠。  
阳菜不知道为什么自己会选择床伴这种容易让外人有些不齿的亲密关系，明明还有其他更多选择的前提下选择了这种。她并不是个喜欢纵欲的女人，但她只是直觉的认为，和大岛优子有这样一种亲密关系并不是什么坏事，甚至有可能是好事。她的直觉，一直都很准。

优子醒来的时候，阳菜已经穿好衣服，坐在庭院前的台阶上，看着庭院出神。  
她走到阳菜身边坐下，丝毫没有介意自己仍是一丝不挂的状态（反正机器人又不会觉得冷）：“nyannyan今天想去哪里？”  
阳菜并没有回答她这个问题，她牵起优子的手，从台阶上站了起来：“我知道你不会冷，但是你好歹也注意一下形象吧。”  
“好。”似乎被阳菜传染了，今天的优子不管是动作还是声音都有种懒洋洋的气息。  
“今天去温泉街吧，我记得你昨天提到过。”  
阳菜说起昨天的时候语气并没有任何不同，这让优子有些不解和莫名的不适。她想不明白阳菜为什么会宁愿跟她保持床伴的关系也不想谈恋爱，明明恋爱应该是很棒的一件事。  
“嗯，好……nyannyan为什么不想谈恋爱呢？宁愿和我……”  
“谈恋爱对我而言是一种束缚，床伴不是，我并不喜欢恋爱带给人的那种过紧的束缚感。”阳菜淡淡的说，仿佛这一切和她并没有关系一般，“而且，大岛小姐你看上去只是喜欢我的身体，并不是喜欢我这个人，所以我觉得，这种亲密关系就可以了，没什么不好的。”  
“那你会跟其他人也有这样的亲密关系吗？”优子心中的不适感愈发扩大，让她有了即将进入过呼吸状态的错觉，明明她已经不是人类，不需要呼吸。  
阳菜看着优子那比哭还难看的笑脸，冷冷地说：“他们连靠近我都做不到。”  
原本压在优子心中的大石忽然被移开，但取而代之的是一种五味杂陈的难以言喻的感觉。  
【所以对nyannyan来讲，我是不是特别的存在？】  
“那……nyannyan介意晚一点再去温泉街吗？”优子爬到阳菜的身边，身体前倾的动作似乎在宣告她随时准备扑倒阳菜。  
阳菜放下茶杯：“能去就行了，我没关系…”  
还没等阳菜说完，优子便似是得到了许可一般，迅速的扑倒了阳菜。她一边用舌头和阳菜做深入的无声交流，一边扯开了阳菜浴袍的带子，右手轻快地滑入浴袍内，轻抚阳菜的小腹和大腿内侧。  
“昨晚就想说了，阳菜的身体好滑，像棉花糖一样软软的好舒服。”优子狡猾的换了对阳菜的称谓，一边咬上阳菜的招风耳，一边用手若有若无的蹭过禁地，“湿了。”  
“唔……”这人果然是自己的克星。阳菜用手背遮住自己的眼睛，脸部因优子的气息而染上了好看的绯红，“进来……”  
“遵命，公主大人。”优子轻笑，细碎的吻落到阳菜的颈侧。没有任何一点阻力，甚至还受到身体的热烈欢迎，这让优子相当满意。急促的呼吸犹如吹响的号角，让优子使出浑身解数讨好自己的公主，阳菜也毫不吝啬，以只有优子能听见的音量发出甜美的低吟来嘉奖这位小骑士。  
虽然说不上哪里奇怪，但是这样的阳菜只有她能看到这一点，优子还是相当满足的。  
【BGM: Britney Spears - Slumber Party】

Ⅺ.Another  
作为救援队员，每天看天气报告是必修课，毕竟天气是影响他们工作量的最直接因素。因为这个原因，优子非常熟悉播报天气的天气姐姐的脸，也非常熟悉她的名字，柏木由纪。  
只是她没想到，她居然能在温泉街见到这个自己熟悉的面孔，而且隔壁跟着一个连她这种深山住民也听说过的人气偶像，渡边麻友。尽管她们戴着口罩和墨镜，但不管是气质还是不断接听电话的行为，都让她们变得异常好认，而且极度吸引目光。  
优子本来不太想管这种事情，但是麻烦总是会自动上门的。渡边因为只顾着聊电话，被匆忙走过的行人撞得失去平衡，跌跌撞撞的就往旁边倒去，优子见状连忙一把扶住麻友。而一如某些八点档电视剧才会出现的狗血剧情一样，优子刚扶稳麻友，脑内就想起了辅助AI的声音：  
【信号识别完成，编号Bio-002，登记信息渡边麻友。】  
‘即使是艺术源于生活，也不带把这种奇怪的剧情带给我好不好！！’优子不知道该哭还是该笑，她一秒认识了当红偶像，而认识的原因是因为当红偶像跟她一样是硅基生命体这种事情就算是讲出去大概也是没人信的。

阳菜再次见识到了优子等级超高的自来熟技能，而且顺便见识到了她的新能力。  
“屁屁~”  
“屁屁~”  
5分钟时间不仅能煮个面，不仅能认识一个人，还能顺便把一个偶像教成变态吗？当红偶像跟救援队Ace在温泉旅馆做屁屁动作还互相撞屁屁这种相当不雅的事情，给狗仔队看到了大概会大书特书吧……阳菜低下头玩手机，一副“这人是谁我不认识她我只是路人”的表情，而同行的柏木由纪则是开启了奇怪的开关一样，开始疯狂的吐槽两人：“你们两个是哪里坏了需要回去维修是吗？还是说从一开始你们脑回路就有缺陷啊？做这种不雅的事情让别人知道了麻友你是打算背负着屁屁偶像的称号一直往下走吗？这样会失去很多粉丝的吧喂？！”  
阳菜拍了拍由纪的肩，给她递过一罐咖啡的同时投以同情的目光：“柏木小姐，算了，这两人估计会当听不见的。”  
“……”由纪叹了一口气，一屁股坐到阳菜旁边也开始玩起了手机，和阳菜一样摆出了这人是谁我不认识她我只是路人”的表情。  
“说起来，麻友友过来是因为什么？”终于玩累了的优子坐在阳菜的对面，同时拍拍自己身旁的空位，示意麻友也坐下来。  
“我是过来学滑雪的啦，屁屁爸爸，接的新戏里面有滑雪场景，所以导演要我过来先学一点来着。”麻友坐在优子的隔壁，牵起对面由纪的手一甩一甩的玩，“屁屁爸爸会滑雪吗？”  
“我可是这个滑雪场救援队的Ace啊，你说呢？”

事实证明一个女人要是耍起帅来，也是能让男人甘拜下风的。  
从到滑雪场的那一刻起大岛优子就像是换了一个人似的。她坐上缆车来到只有资深滑雪者才敢挑战的雪道顶端，然后像是故意炫耀技术般高速滑下，期间还做了不少S滑和不少花哨的单板动作，引得围观的少女们一阵欢呼尖叫。优子滑到阳菜面前，除下滑雪板，兴奋地问道：“nyannyan刚刚有看到我做的动作吗？”  
“看到了，很帅气。”阳菜心中叹了一口气，不仅我看到了，还有相当多的人看到了，这人还真不怕别人找自己麻烦啊。不过阳菜并没有表现出来，她只是摸了摸优子的头，用一贯的轻飘飘的语气问道：“你不是说要教麻友滑雪的吗？”  
“啊，对哦。走啦麻友友，我们去初级赛道那边玩会~”得到阳菜赞赏的优子就跟吃了兴奋剂一般无比亢奋，她拉着麻友坐上了缆车，前往初学者雪道的顶端。看过优子滑雪姿态的少女们也纷纷坐缆车跟着优子来到初学者雪道，叽叽喳喳的让优子也教她们滑雪。  
阳菜懒懒地坐在雪地上晒着太阳，看着优子认真给麻友讲解滑雪技巧的样子，心里盘算着今晚应该怎么让她明白有些事情还是稍微收敛点比较好。  
【BGM：Lady gaga - Applause】

Ⅻ.Get Lucky  
麻友不过呆了两天，就被经纪人的夺命追魂call给催回去了。虽然按她本人的说法是她完全不想管，甚至想对经纪人破口大骂，但这是工作所以并不能这么做。由纪自然是和麻友一同回去的，理由是之后几天都有通告所以要先回去准备一下，大概是“又能在天气节目里见到她”的意思吧。  
倒是阳菜完全没有动身回去的意思，尽管怕冷又不喜欢运动，但是她似乎铁了心在北海道过完这个冬天再说，而且阳菜异常的热衷于跑到救援队小屋去找优子陪自己，她的说法是“因为要好好地对优酱进行观察”，但是优子并不知道这个是不是她的真实想法。倒不如说，优子一直就没有搞明白阳菜的想法，大概就是所谓的不在同一个频道上，脑电波对不上？  
不过虽然脑电波对不上，身体的相性倒是有好好地提高，优子乐于服务，阳菜也乐于接受，事后当什么都没有发生过，把一切变成她们之间的秘密，就连这点也心照不宣。

“优酱在这边的工作大概要到什么时候结束呢？”阳菜坐在山脚下的救援队小屋里，抱着她给优子买的礼服Duffy熊问道。  
“唔，按照以往的惯例来讲的话，大概还有半个月吧，半个月后这边就开始融雪，不太適合滑雪了。”优子把一罐热咖啡放到阳菜的手心，再把一罐咖啡丢给角落里正在检修装备的才加：“大猩猩，接着。”  
“谁是大猩猩啊！”才加接住咖啡，一边单手开咖啡罐一边不满的吐槽道。  
不过优子自然是会无视掉才加的不满的：“大猩猩，前几天好像下过大雪来着吧？”  
“嗯，是啊，怎么了？”才加一边点头一边把咖啡罐放到桌上，继续低头保养着她的滑雪装备。  
“昨天晚上温泉旅馆来了几个人，带着的装备都非常好，不像是新手，而且听他们的谈话似乎是相当有自信的老手，我怀疑他们是来滑野雪的。”  
“……”才加知道优子这个时候提这几个人的含义，她放下了手中的滑雪板，一脸严肃的看着优子：“你担心这几个人会引发雪崩？”  
“嗯，所以我会去加强巡逻的，如果有雪崩我会马上通知你们，没有的话那当然最好啦。”  
“嗯，明白了，你自己小心点。”才加点点头。  
“那我出门了，nyannyan要乖乖在这里等我。”晨曦的阳光洒在优子的脸上，配合优子充满元气的笑容，让阳菜感觉相当安心和舒适。她点点头，握起duffy熊的右手向优子做挥手告别的动作：“早点回来，我们一起回东京。”  
“好。”优子向duffy熊和阳菜挥了挥手，出了救援队小屋。

优子的推测是对的，那几个人确实是来滑野雪的，而且这几个人挑的还是最容易发生雪崩的陡坡，虽然说这样刺激感会翻倍，但是危险程度也翻了倍。  
优子在缓地停好了雪地摩托车，抱着滑雪板慢慢的往坡上走。她不敢把摩托往上开，毕竟要是因为她把雪地摩托开上去引发了雪崩的话，这几个滑野雪的人大概就没命了。那几个人在山顶上看到了优子往上爬，以为她也是来滑野雪的，丝毫不在意她的动作，一边嬉笑打闹一边穿上了滑雪板，纵身一跃往山脚高速滑去。优子看到他们的动作，心底暗叫不妙，当她听到自山体传出的轰鸣后她的表情瞬间凝固。这几个滑野雪的人真的引发了粉雪崩，现在雪就追在这几个人后头，优子想救也不可能救得到，只能掏出手机快速拨号给才加：“大猩猩！那几个滑野雪的人引发了雪崩！通过雪地摩托的GPS找到我们！”说完马上把电话给挂断快速穿上滑雪板就往山脚滑。  
就碰到这种破事的时候直觉才会特别准吗？就不能在买马的时候准一回吗？优子苦笑着，看着呼啸而来的雪崩把自己吞没并带着自己和几个不知生死的人一往无前。  
才加听到电话以后脸色瞬间变得惨白，她一边打电话给救援队的其他同事，一边在纸上写下“雪崩”二字，然后把纸递给阳菜。阳菜第一次感受到优子原来已经在不知不觉中占据了她心里相当的位置，足以让阳菜为这件事感到动摇。她飞速给takamina打电话：“takamina，优酱碰到雪崩了，我觉得她大概会被埋在雪里面，她身体里有装GPS什么的吗？”  
“唔…有是有，不过你现在能操作吗？要不要我让啊酱马上过去支援你们？”takamina也有些急了，声音里透露着不安和急迫。  
“大概是不用的，优酱的同事已经在召集人手了，救援队的摩托也有GPS，不过雪崩大概是很大面积的，所以如果能先找到优酱的位置，大概能减少很多不必要的麻烦，而且也能给救援队一个参考方向。”阳菜明白，她现在如果不冷静下来的话，大概只会成为救援队的累赘，同时她决定了把优子挖出来后马上着手把她带回研究所做检查，天知道雪崩会对她造成什么影响，“你让啊酱在一小时后过来吧，我把优酱挖出来后直接带回研究所，给她做个系列检查什么的，我不确定雪崩会对她造成什么影响。”  
“我也不确定啊，我们家的硅基体又不是拿来做超级英雄的，根本没想过会碰上雪崩啊。”takamina也苦笑道。

周遭一片黑暗，全身被雪压着动弹不得的环境倒是给优子充分的思考空间和余裕，毕竟她也不用呼吸，被雪压着并不会导致她窒息致死，也就没有了因为恐惧死亡而带来的慌乱。  
‘不知道身体里有没有求救系统？’优子想。  
【机体内有附带的求生信号释放系统，请问是否要打开？】辅助AI的声音适时出现，倒是给优子帮了不少忙。  
‘打开吧，麻烦你了。’优子第一次觉得辅助AI真是好用啊，只需要想就能召唤她了。  
【求生信号已释放，请问是否需要降低耗电量，以保证求生信号可长期释放？】  
‘好啊，那就麻烦你咯。’优子莫名的想起了阳菜，她是不是还在救援队小屋里？她现在在做什么？按照她的性格大概是不会慌乱起来的，只是不知道她是不是还好。  
‘呐，AI酱，你能帮我发条短信吗？’  
【我会尽力尝试通过电波信号利用手机发送，请讲。】  
‘帮我给阳菜发一条短信，内容是Te amo。’  
【好的。】  
‘我睡会，如果我被人挖出来了就把我叫醒吧。’  
【好的。】  
优子不知道自己睡了多久，只知道醒来的时候压在身上的雪已经消失不见，一只温暖的手把她从雪里拉了起来，随后她落入了一个熟悉而温暖的怀抱。  
“以后有什么事情，请面对面的跟我讲，用短信讲好没有诚意。”阳菜的声音在她的耳边响起。  
【BGM：Pentatonix - Daft punk】

XIII.Technologic  
“性能上影响不算是很大，因为阳菜来的及时外加辅助AI帮你降低了不少能耗，也没什么受损之类的，也算是不幸中的大幸了。”takamina看着手中的报告若有所思，“这次还顺带收集了不少雪崩和Bio的机能资料，算是塞翁失马焉知非福了？”  
“大概吧。”优子躺在躺椅上，动都不想动。机能调低导致的感官遮断和无力直到几小时前躺在躺椅上充电才得以缓解，她现在只想再睡一觉，等充满电了再爬起来。  
“nyannyan今天也给我们提交了观察报告，感觉并没有大问题，不过我们应该会趁着这次机会给你升级一下整体系统和机能，你要是不介意的话我们等下就开始，你也可以趁机会睡一会，你看怎么样？”  
虽然有点在意连takamina也开始叫阳菜做nyannyan，但是现在的优子完全没有心情也没有立场没有理由去阻止她这么叫，所以她只保持闭眼的姿态点了点头，随后进入了休眠模式。  
等优子再次醒来的时候，阳菜已经在她旁边坐着看了好一会的学术杂志。从窗外的光线判断现在大抵还是早上，还没过中午，但窗外的景色看着并不像是北海道，也并像是东京，这让优子有些疑惑：“nyannyan，我们现在在哪里？”  
“研究所的总部，太平洋靠近赤道的某个小岛上。”阳菜淡淡的回复。

在躺椅上用手机和才加进行视讯通话的时候得知那几个滑野雪的人已经不幸去世的事情。  
“这事情也不是你的错，而且也幸好你及时给我们电话，我们找到他们的时候他们还有心跳，只不过是送院途中发生了不幸罢了，你不必自责的。”  
才加的安慰让优子有些感动，她笑着点了点头：“知道啦大猩猩，这么温柔有点不像你了。”  
“你的身份我也听小嶋小姐讲了，我会帮你打掩护的，你就安心休养吧，毕竟经历了雪崩这么大的事情都没有死掉已经是奇迹了，上头那边倒是很好解释。”  
一直叫她不要把自己的事情乱讲的小嶋阳菜竟然会主动把自己的事情告诉才加？这让优子有些难以置信，不过看才加的表情也不像是说谎，于是她也就点点头，接受了才加的好意：“那我就先行离队一段时间了，这段时间就麻烦你啦大猩猩~”  
“明明知道就剩下半个月你还好意思就讲这些。”才加装作生气的样子凶了优子一下后挂断了视讯通话。  
“那个……nyannyan？”优子转向仍在看着晦涩难懂的论文的阳菜，试图从阳菜身上得到一个解释。  
“秋元并不是一个会乱把别人的事情说出去的人，也不是一个会因为外在因素而对别人另眼相看的人，我认为这样做并无不妥甚至可以更好的掩饰你的离去，所以我告诉她了。”阳菜头也没有抬的说道，“你要是没什么事情的话，我建议你先出去走走，熟悉一下新的机能操作什么的，他们这次好像是给你的硬件和软件都有所更新了，详细的我也不知道，你最好问问takamina。”  
“噢……好。”优子跳下躺椅，慢悠悠的走了出门。她并不是忘记了阳菜把她从雪里拯救出来时说的那番话，她只是还没有足够的勇气去当面跟阳菜当面讲，因为她不能确定阳菜会不会接受她。阳菜讨厌束缚，而恋爱本身就是一种束缚，那是不是保持现状会好一些？  
她不知道，大概也不会有人能告诉她问题的答案。

“优子，你没有什么大问题了吗？”一出门就久违的见到了啊酱。她倒是一如既往地拿着不知道在哪里变出来的食物慢慢咀嚼，但是语气中已经没有了初见面时的生硬和排斥，变得有些温柔了。  
“没有了，他们好像还顺便给我做了个升级改造？虽然我不太确定我身体有哪些地方改造了。”优子挠了挠脸颊，显得有些局促不安。  
啊酱给她投来了一个意味深长的目光：“一些细小的调整吧，还有就是让你能关掉辅助AI进行完全自主行动，以及对整体系统运算、电量续航等进行微调，现在你大概能通过辅助AI直接连上互联网什么的吧，之后还会有一些辅助性的高科技产物要给你，不过这个就不是我负责的项目了。”  
优子刚想问是谁负责的，就看到takamina拿着一副眼镜跑到啊酱的身边：“啊酱！啊优子也在啊！那就刚好了，给你。”  
“这是？”  
“屏幕眼镜，把它当成小型屏幕用就可以啦，虽然我更倾向于当装饰啦，不过nyannyan说那个好丑。”takamina垂下头露出她脑后的蝴蝶结，让优子又有了想把她蝴蝶结扯掉的冲动，但在那之前啊酱那种微笑着散发黑气的恐怖气场就让优子自觉地忍住了这种冲动。  
以后得记住，千万别在啊酱面前欺负takamina。  
“嗯，明白了。”优子把眼镜收到口袋里，“说起来，为什么最后是nyannyan找到的我？”  
啊酱和takamina一愣，互相交换了一个意味深长的眼神后异口同声的对优子说：“这种事情你最好去问本人哦？”  
【BGM：Pentatonix - Daft punk】

XIV.Burning Love  
关于不想恋爱这件事情，阳菜也并不是没有想过改变的方法，只是在自我剖析过后，她便放弃了改变现状的这种想法。她渴求的是别人全心全意的付出而并非自己全心全意的付出，她希望获得的是不在乎外表的恋爱，然而很多人却正正是因为她的外表而去的，光是这点就让阳菜有了足够拒绝恋爱的理由了。  
收到优子信息的那一刻阳菜不自觉的落泪吓到了才加，也吓到了自己。她竭尽全力，使出浑身解数，尽可能的抵御优子无声的入侵，然而优子还是用她招牌的灿烂笑容一点点的解除了她的武装，让她无所适从。  
偏偏还要在雪崩发生后给自己告白，她是想要把自己的心搞得有多混乱？  
因此在回来的路上，阳菜向啊酱提出趁着这次回去总部检修的机会顺便给优子做个检修，她想把优子的灵敏度提高。  
啊酱似乎看穿了什么，笑着说：“nyannyan对优子这么上心，难道是喜欢上她了？”  
阳菜看着车窗外的海和夕阳，用一种有些阴郁的声音说道：“我也不知道。”  
不知道，也不想知道。

等优子再见到阳菜的时候，已经是晚上。  
尽管这个位于太平洋上的岛是研究所的总部所在，有相当多的高科技产物，但不知出于安保还是什么需要，岛上意外的并没有太多的娱乐设施。不仅没有娱乐，连工作外会用到的电子产品这岛上也鲜少见到，优子这才明白中午那通视讯通话已经是这个岛给她的最大宽容了。  
“nyannyan在干嘛？”优子学着阳菜的样子，躺在阳菜身旁的沙滩上，紧紧靠着阳菜。  
“看星星。”  
“哦……”气氛瞬间陷入了尴尬，两人间的沉默让优子相当不适应，“呐……”  
没想到阳菜却在优子讲话前率先抢问：“优子，为什么要给我发那条信息？”  
“哪条？”  
“Te amo。”  
阳菜的发问让优子有些局促不安。她知道阳菜并不喜欢别人束缚她，所以她一直也满足于两人的床伴关系，不断地跟自己说“只要能看到nyannyan某些特别的表情对我来说就足够了”，试图用这种方式来让阳菜和自己的负担变得更小。  
连她自己都不知道为什么在人生走马灯的这种关头给阳菜表白，说不定是因为雪崩的时候把脑内电路砸短路了。  
“要跟我，再表白一次吗？”  
阳菜忽然翻身，把优子禁锢在自己的怀中。满天星光仿佛被她吸进眼内般，好看的让优子有些不敢直视。但是表白的时候就应该真诚的看着别人的眼睛讲这点，优子还是明白的。  
“Te amo。”  
附送一个虔诚的，不带任何感情的吻，优子以能让人沉溺其中的低沉声线在阳菜耳边呢喃。  
“那我给你个机会追我好了。”阳菜轻轻一笑，气息拂过优子的耳朵，让她浑身一颤。  
原来下午啊酱那个意味深长的笑容是指这么一回事吗？！  
她还没来得及挣脱阳菜，阳菜就已经咬上了她的耳朵，强烈的快感让她瞬间失去了所有挣扎的能力，只能泫然若泣的看着阳菜。  
“把我的心搞得乱七八糟的这个责任，优子要好好承担起来呢。”阳菜一边舔舐着优子的耳朵，一边抚上优子的大腿内侧。  
“呜……”优子感觉自己像是被点着了一般全身火热，阳菜手指拂过的时候都会让接触的地方产生阵阵酥麻的感觉。幸好AI酱关了，不然估计会不断报错吧？不，应该说，就是因为这个所以才加的把AI酱关掉的功能吧？  
“好可爱呢，让我有点想欺负更多了怎么办？”  
“呜！！阳菜……”阳菜不仅不像表面那么人畜无害，而且正相反，她简直就是一个小恶魔。而自己现在才发现这点，这让优子相当的后悔，同时内心默念‘以后千万不要得罪nyannyan’一万次。  
“全进去了哦。”  
阳菜的心情似乎相当不错，相对的优子已经是一副几乎要哭出来的表情了。优子想用手背遮住自己通红的脸，但阳菜把她的手钳制住，让她没有办法遮掩自己。  
“让我看看你的觉悟吧？”  
真是超糟糕的。  
【BGM:Pentatonix - I need your love】

XV. Placard  
优子完全不想回想起昨晚的开端，但是现在正赤身裸体的躺在床上的阳菜本身就是个非常明显的提示。  
先不说昨晚沙滩上自己被吃的死死的，后面被阳菜抓着回房间又来了一个下半场，好不容易去洗了个澡，结果回来又被阳菜咬着耳朵欺负的哭了出来，简直就像个噩梦。  
嗯……不过……  
优子环顾了一下四周，叹了一口气。如果说昨天晚上是身体的噩梦的话，那大概现在就是精神的噩梦了。满地都是的衣服，角落堆着不知道什么时候开启的食物，床头散落着一大堆的杂志书本，都让优子的头隐隐作痛。  
这人是怎么在这种凌乱到不行的房子里生存下去的？？？？比起其他的她更想知道这个。说不定阳菜其实很有野外生存的潜质，只是她自己不知道而已。

阳菜起来的时候，她差点以为自己走错了房间。  
地面变得整洁无比，地上散落的衣服都被好好地收进了衣柜，床头的杂志书本也被彻底整理过，上面贴了一张便签纸，上面有些还挺好看不过有些陌生的字迹：“nyannyan家太乱了，我已经帮你整理过了！下次稍微注意点，我有空会过来帮你清洁的(´-∀-)”  
最后那个蠢蠢的颜文字让阳菜莫名的想到了优子。尽管阳菜是个超级大美人，但是她实际上是“会收拾自己但不会收拾自己领地”的类型，因此不管是朋友还是恋人，进到她房间的第一反应都是“呜哇好脏！”，第二反应是“赶快收拾一下啊！！”然后开始动手帮她收拾到自己能坐下的程度。但是像优子那种直接把房间收拾的跟家政妇登门拜访过一样的程度的，阳菜还是第一次碰到。  
说起来，优子呢？  
阳菜拿起窗边叠的整整齐齐的浴袍披在身上，悠悠闲闲的就往房外走去。  
客厅变得异常整洁，不管是之前没吃完但是忘了扔的食物现在全都不见了，满地板都是的时尚杂志现在也被好好地整理到角落去，上面还贴了一张小小的便签纸：“nyannyan看完杂志记得堆到角落去！”。不管是地板还是茶几似乎都有好好擦拭干净，厨房也变得焕然一新。之前堆着没有洗的碗筷现在都被好好地洗净放好，料理台的污渍也全都不见了，开着的窗户把清新的空气带到房间的每一个角落，让人精神抖擞。  
真把自己当成了家政妇吗？阳菜就像是晒饱了太阳的猫咪一样眯着眼睛走到餐台前，看着一份简单但是有些精致的早餐，旁边还是惯例性的贴了一张便签纸：“nyannyan要好好吃早餐哦~我出门冲浪去了，等下就回来，有好好拿走备份钥匙的所以不用担心(´-∀-)”  
虽然没有吃早餐的习惯，不过还是接受她的好意比较好的感觉。阳菜一边懒懒地来到洗手间开始洗漱，一边感叹今天的天气真是好得有些过分了。

“nyannyan~~~”优子一边大呼小叫一边回到阳菜的小屋门前，看到门口贴着的便签纸的时候她忍不住笑了出来。  
“给我安静点，大岛优子！”  
安静的用备用钥匙开门进去，发现桌上的早餐已经被吃得一干二净，原本盛满牛奶的玻璃杯上贴了一张便签纸：“早餐挺好吃的。”  
好不坦率的人啊。优子收不住也不想收住她脸上的傻笑，反正又没人看见。  
小心的把玻璃杯上的便签纸撕下来放好在口袋里，优子开始着手收拾碗筷准备洗碗。不过等她把碗筷拿到洗碗池的时候，看到洗碗池上方的便签纸，她又开始忍不住笑意了。  
“钥匙就留给你了，有空过来帮我清洁。  
东京那边没有门锁所以也没有钥匙。”  
优子放下碗盘，掏出手机给阳菜发了一条短信：“nyannyan中午想吃啥？”  
几秒后，阳菜的回复短信：“你煮你洗碗的话，我是都没关系。”  
优子转过身，看到阳菜的房门口贴了一张便签纸，笑容愈发灿烂起来。  
“谢谢优酱（бвб）❤”  
【BGM：AKB48 - 心のプラカード】

XVI. Polaris  
两人才刚从总部回到东京，就看到一个穿着笔挺西装、把刘海梳到脑后、手上拿着一大束玫瑰、一看就知道是精心打扮过的男子。然而不知为何，阳菜看到这个男子的第一反应竟然是露出了厌恶。明明她对着任何人的表情都比较冷漠，很少会出现这种极其明显的厌恶情绪，这让优子有些在意。  
“阳菜！”男子一见到阳菜，马上欢喜的跑过来，谄媚的申请一目了然，竟然优子也感觉有些反胃。  
“佐藤先生，请您自重些，我与您不过病患与医者的关系而已，不值得您直呼我的姓名。” 阳菜的声线中也透露着相当的厌恶感。  
然而那个男人似乎根本没有听进去阳菜说的话，一边把手上的花束塞到阳菜手里一边笑着说：“阳菜赶紧收下吧！我这几天都没看到你，我很想你呢！今天终于见到你了！”  
阳菜并没有收下花束，相反的厌恶之情愈发强烈：“你是说你天天蹲在这里？”  
“是啊，这几天我都没见到你，花都谢掉了，好可惜，今天总算见到你了。”  
“请回吧佐藤先生，我没有义务收下你的花。”阳菜皱着眉头往研究所走，丝毫没有理会他的意思。  
佐藤急了，一手拽着阳菜的手腕，用力程度让阳菜感到手腕传来阵阵疼痛：“阳菜，你明知道我对你的心意的！为什么你就是不肯接受我！！”  
还没来得及等阳菜讲话，佐藤就已经被人打飞出去。阳菜一脸讶异的看着身后脸都黑了的优子，优子却似乎并没有留意到阳菜，她俯视倒在地上哼哼的佐藤，眼神中只有让人心寒的森然杀气：“佐藤先生，请您回去研究一下到底何为绅士风度好吗？这样对一位普通女士都是极其不礼貌的，恕我直言我没看出来您喜欢阳菜哪里，请回吧。”  
阳菜叹了一口气，向优子摇了摇头示意她不要再管他后，牵起优子的手回到研究所，只留佐藤用一种受辱后的恶毒神色死死的盯着优子。

关上研究所的门后，阳菜马上放开了优子的手，并和她拉开了一点距离，这让优子有些受伤。她不知道自己做错了哪里，也不知道阳菜为什么要这么做。  
“nyannyan，那个人是谁……？”  
“一年多前就职的心理咨询机构那边接触过的患者。”阳菜叹了口气，声音中满是疲累，“之前他因为妻子出轨而备受打击，几欲轻生，被人介绍到当时我所在的机构。我在帮他做心理咨询的时候他产生了移情现象，对我抱有本不应有的情愫，当时我已经明确拒绝过他，也断绝了一切有可能让他寻找到我的机会可能，甚至连工作都换了，但是这人还是不知以何种手法找到我并且跟过来了。”  
优子倒吸一口冷气，即便是她这个旁观者听着都觉得异常恐怖，阳菜却已经承受了这种人的痴汉行为承受了一年以上，她是怎么承受过来的？  
这么一想的话，阳菜会做出那种宁愿要床伴也不要恋人的决定，也是相当正常的了。她以前应该也碰到过不少这样的人吧？  
“优子自己小心点，那个人本来就是偏执型人格，加上你今晚还打了他一拳，我怕他伤害你。”  
“没事，我以前好歹也混过不良。”  
“跟这个无关。”阳菜登上楼梯的脚步骤然停顿，她在楼梯上转过身，看着楼梯下的优子，缓缓说道，“我希望你能更珍惜你自己，即使你是硅基生命体，即使你不会痛，即使你混过不良，我也希望优子能更加的珍惜自己。”  
优子看着再次往上走的阳菜那有些落寞的背影，露出了有些哀伤的笑容。  
那有谁珍惜你呢？  
我有那个荣幸，能待在你身边珍惜你吗？我的公主。  
相对的，能请你好好珍惜我吗？

看到许久不会打一次电话给自己的麻友忽然给自己打来电话，一种不祥的预感笼罩在了优子的心头。  
“屁屁爸爸，大事不好了！！我刚刚看到屁屁妈妈被人掳上车了！！我只见到车牌号是xxxxxx，很抱歉不能再帮更多的忙了！！”  
“你能告诉我这个已经是帮了我大忙了，麻友。剩下的我来处理就好。”优子一边跑向takamina的办公室，一边挂断了麻友的电话。  
“takamina！nyannyan被人抓走了，我只有车牌号，你能帮我找到那辆车现在在哪里吗？”  
“可以，快给我！！”takamina似乎也急了，她的眼中充满了怒火，手以肉眼难辨的速度飞快的在键盘上操作着，不一会takamina停下了手中的动作，报出了一个地址，是在港口旁边的仓库。  
“是不是那个让nyannyan辞职来到我们研究所的那个男人？”  
“是，昨晚见到他了，我打了他一拳。”  
“打得好。”takamina认真而郑重的看着优子，“nyannyan就拜托你了。”  
“我知道的。”  
我来接你了，公主。  
【BGM：May'n -ノーザンクロス】

XVII.Fighter  
这人真是麻烦的可以啊。当阳菜发现绑架自己的人竟然就是昨天晚上被优子狠狠地揍了一拳的佐藤时，阳菜对这人的厌恶到达了顶峰。  
当佐藤用非常恶心的笑容逼近自己的时候，阳菜只是叹了一口气。她其实也没有什么立场去说优子不珍惜自己，因为她其实也没有那么珍惜自己，她甚至找不到自己有什么是可以珍惜的，除了这身空皮囊。  
“阳菜你为什么就是不肯接受我的爱意呢？还故意找人来揍我，这样可一点也不乖哦。”佐藤捏着阳菜的下巴，逼迫她抬起头看着自己那让人作呕的笑容，“阳菜可是姓佐藤的呢，还是说你要跟我那个前妻一样背叛我？”  
“我已经追了你一年了哦，不会那么轻易就让你离我而去的呢。”  
如果是优子的话，绝对不会说出这种话吧。  
“我就说您根本不知道何为绅士风度呢，佐藤先生。”仓库门忽然被一脚踹开，巨大的响声吓得佐藤和在场的四五个小混混都跳了起来。优子站在仓库的门口，手里拿着一根表面涂过水泥的钢管，凶狠的目光像是领地被入侵了的猛虎，让人心中发寒，“能请您放开阳菜吗？”  
“阳菜是我老婆，我为什么要放开？”佐藤不仅没有放开，手还不安分的揉上了阳菜的胸，这让优子身上的黑气更加浓厚了。  
“那好吧，我自己带走就是了，”优子拖着钢管往里走，水泥刮擦的噪音让人毛骨悚然，“我不介意顺便帮你修理一下你的脑袋。”  
四五个小混混终于反应过来了，这个不速之客大概是想打一顿自己和聘请自己的人，他们不敢怠慢，马上拿起身旁早已准备好的武器，向优子扑过去。  
优子似乎根本不把这些人放在眼里一样，把为首的人踹开后，右手握着的钢管毫不留情的往另一个人的面门打去，速度之快力度之很让那人根本招架不住，被优子打的满脸是血，趴倒在地再也爬不起来。  
佐藤这时才明白自己惹到了不好惹的人，但此时已无退路，他只能选择最为卑鄙的招数来保证自己的生存机会。他一把抓起阳菜，左手卡住她的脖子，右手掏出一把小刀抵住阳菜的喉咙：“不要过来！不然我不保证我会对她做什么！”  
“真是和狗血剧里面的下三滥招数一般无二啊，佐藤先生。本来我还能把你当成是脑袋坏掉的人来看，但是现在看来你连人都不配做呢。既然这样，能请你去死吗？”优子把手里的钢管扔向佐藤的脑袋，佐藤完全没有料到优子会来这一手，他只能看着钢管在空中甩出一道完美的抛物线后砸向自己。  
几个小混混看到面前这个人为了打他们的雇主居然把手里的武器甩了出去，心下大喜，一起向优子扑过去。

即使是佐藤在阳菜身后倒下，溅出的血洒的阳菜满身都是的时候，阳菜也不曾这么慌乱。  
但当阳菜看着优子单挑三个手持利器的小混混的时候，看着她被小混混打断了右手的时候，看着她在打倒了最后一个小混混后瘫倒在地的时候，她内心产生了从未有过的慌乱。  
“呐nyannyan，回去记得洗澡哦，不好意思呢让那个人渣的血溅到你身上了。”  
“被人砍手是真的不会痛呢，不过AI酱好烦啊，啊哈哈……”  
“抱歉呢，来晚了一些，不过好像还是赶上了，对吧？”  
“那群混蛋也是够过分啊，居然拿武士刀出门，他们真把自己当成日本武士了吗？”  
“不要再说了……”阳菜不知道什么时候已经哭了出来，她的泪滴在优子的脸上，让优子心尖发颤，“搞得跟交代后事一样，明明你就不会死不是吗？”  
“啊哈哈……”优子抬起左手，擦了擦阳菜脸上的泪，“不要哭啦，对不起嘛……”  
“我有点困，可以睡一会吗……？”大概是打斗消耗的太多，优子感觉自己的视觉又开始被遮断了，意识也在一直被往回扯。  
“可以啊，到家了我会告诉你的。”阳菜点了点头。优子有些勉强的扯出她那招牌一般的灿烂笑容后，瘫软在了阳菜怀里。  
“一定要醒过来，把我的内心搞得乱七八糟的责任，你还没负呢。”

“takamina，快来……”这是takamina第一次听到阳菜用哭腔跟自己讲话，她马上就慌了，一边朝刚到家的啊酱使了个眼色，一边焦急的问：“nyannyan？发生了什么？优子呢？优子不是过去找你了吗？”  
“优子她断了一只手，现在完全进入休眠状态了……快来救她……”  
takamina的内心像是被绑上了千斤大石般直沉海底：“好，我们马上来。”  
“怎么了？”啊酱鲜少见到takamina露出这么沉重的表情，她忽然产生了相当不祥的预感。  
“优子大概是跟绑架nyannyan的人打了一场，手断了，而且进入了休眠状态。”takamina叹了一口气，“回收过后马上回总部吧，我会跟总部那边申请紧急派船过来的。”  
最终还是发展成这等糟糕的事态吗……啊酱连吃东西的心情也没有了。  
【BGM：May'n -ノーザンクロス】

XVIII.Green Flash  
优子躺在躺椅上完全没有醒来的迹象，连带的让房内的其他五个人也是忧心忡忡的样子。  
“手臂受损太严重了，根本没法重新接上，再加上其他机件也有比较严重的受损，我们给她重新换了一副躯体，不过按理讲她已经醒来了……”takamina看着在坐在躺椅旁握着优子的手的阳菜，欲言又止。  
“虽然不太懂技术上的范畴，但是有些东西，我还是明白的。”阳菜的声音出乎意料的平静，“她没有醒来，大概是因为她自己不想醒来罢了。醒来之后会不会继承记忆这个也不确定，这点我也清楚。有很多东西勉强不来的，如果她真的想把这段事情给忘掉，那我也会尊重她的选择。”  
“阳菜，其实屁屁爸爸她真的很在乎你的，所以她才……”  
“我知道的，麻友，我都知道。”阳菜的笑容就像是上世纪的彩色照片一样，虚幻而不真实，“但是我也不是她，我无法帮她抉择，所以不管什么结果，我都会接受的。”

“阳菜今天有吃东西吗？”啊酱担心的问。  
“吃倒是有好好吃，只不过心情好像还是那个样子。虽然并不是哀伤的死去活来，但也沉默寡言的过分了。”  
不知道她们到底发生了什么，但又不敢也不想问。  
“虽然我也知道硅基体受攻击并不会产生痛楚，只会让AI报错，但是看着nyannyan的样子，就像优子其实经历了莫大的痛苦一样。”啊酱从口袋里掏出了一个苹果，凝视了三分钟后，又把它放了回去。  
“takamina，如果你以后碰到危险千万不要这样救我，这样我会很难受的，很难受很难受。”

“呐，由纪，我是不是做错了？”麻友坐在研究所的天台，看着缓缓沉入海中的夕阳，有些懊悔的问身边的由纪，“如果我不告诉屁屁爸爸的话，屁屁爸爸是不是会好一些？”  
“我觉得，如果你真的不告诉优子的话，以后她知道了只会讨厌麻友哦。”由纪摸了摸麻友的头，“麻友在跟优子学滑雪的时候，大概也感觉到了吧？优子有多重视阳菜。”  
“嗯……”虽然认真的在教自己滑雪，但是优子只要有空视线就会投到旁边正在晒太阳的阳菜身上，嘴角的微笑像是能融化冰雪一般温暖，这点麻友记忆犹新。  
“由纪，如果你以后被人抓走了，大概我也会这样奋不顾身的去救你的吧，因为你是我最最喜欢的人。”

阳菜也不知道自己发生了什么，她只知道，看着优子躺在躺椅上的样子让她很难受。  
她知道问题的根源在哪里，她知道优子已经成功的把她的辛苦建立的壁障打穿了，然后把带有她独特气息的阳光透过壁障上的洞撒到她内心最为柔软的地方，她也知道自己一旦尝试过这种感觉就再也回不去了。  
但是，就是因为知道，所以她才觉得痛苦。越是清楚明了，越是痛苦。如果一开始没让她闯进自己的生活，如果一开始自己能把壁障再建造的更厚一些，是不是就会好点？  
大概答案是否定的，因为事情已经没有回头的余地了。

优子醒来的时候，阳菜正趴在她的大腿上睡觉，辅助AI的声音好像更换过，变得和阳菜的音色有点像：“Master，阳菜小姐在你身边守了三天。”  
似乎不止声音变了，也变得更加智能了。  
优子想起来，自己在睡之前她说过到家了会叫醒她，而且也要自己负起把她的内心搞得乱七八糟的责任，但是她没履行约定叫醒自己，那是不是自己也不用履行约定对这件事情负责？  
才不会，大岛优子乐于负起把小嶋阳菜的内心搞得乱七八糟的这个责任。她想身边的这个女人一辈子都在她身边。而且阳菜造成的内心的空洞，也只有阳菜有这个能力去填回来。  
本来趴在优子腿上的阳菜忽然坐直身体，揉着眼睛，一副没睡醒的样子，看的优子有些想笑，又有些心疼。  
“nyannyan你确定你不用回房间睡一下吗？”  
阳菜在困顿中听到那把熟悉而温暖的声音后，整个人像是被施了法术一般僵在原地。她看着面前的人招牌一般的灿烂笑容，忍着落泪的冲动：“为什么现在才醒过来啊！”  
“你说好了到家叫醒我的。”优子撇着八字眉，一脸无辜的看着阳菜，仿佛这一切都不是她的错。  
阳菜再也忍不住，眼泪从脸上滑落：“笨蛋优酱……”  
“nyannyan，我回来了。”  
“欢迎回来，优酱。”  
【BGM：AKB48 - Green Flash】

XIX.Dream or reality  
阳菜从床上爬起来的时候已经日落西山，她撑着昏昏沉沉的脑袋，看着身旁了无生气的优子有些出神。  
从昨晚把她带回家开始，阳菜就没有停下向优子索爱的举动。不断地亲吻让阳菜的唇有些生疼，身上也布满了欢愉带来的齿痕和吻痕，数量之多，到了让人害羞不已的程度。而且两人硬是折腾到了晨光洒在身上的时分才肯去睡觉，这在以往是不会发生的状况。  
对这种状况的发生，阳菜也说不出个所以然。她只知道自己内心有着极其强烈的不安，也知道罪魁祸首就是昨晚和自己通宵达旦欢愉的人，但是她完全没有头绪应该怎么应对这种状况。不知道是不是睡的过多，阳菜总感觉自己有些意识模糊，似乎现在发生的一切都并非真实。  
她有些磨蹭的下了床，随便捞起意见大T恤套在身上，踢着拖鞋慢吞吞的走到厨房给自己冲了杯速溶咖啡，试图通过咖啡因让自己变得好受一些。但一杯咖啡下肚后，阳菜丝毫不见好转，反而因为睡意被驱散而愈加苦闷。事实证明她的不适完全与睡眠无关。

优子是被食物和咖啡的香气召唤起来的。  
她挠了挠蓬乱的头发，从床上爬起来，和阳菜相当有默契的也是只挑了一件大T恤套上就出了客厅。  
阳菜正好把刚出炉的蛋包饭放在餐桌上，看到优子睡眼惺忪的从房间里走出来的样子不禁莞尔一笑：“优酱，坐在这。”  
优子点了点头，拉开阳菜对面的椅子坐下，同时很顺手的拿起了手边的黑咖啡喝了一口：“好苦……”  
“美式当然苦啊。”阳菜不可置否般耸了耸肩，自己也拿起了马克杯喝了一口。  
“你自己不也觉得苦吗。”优子看着阳菜的眉皱成一团的样子，笑了。  
“要你管，我又没嫌弃。”

越是求爱，心里的空洞就越大，越明白自己要的并不只是肉体上的亲昵，想要的是身心的完美契合。  
但是世界上并不会有这么好的事情，至少阳菜是这么相信的。  
“你就是想太多了。”跟咪酱打电话的时候被咪酱吐槽，“虽然优子是个变态但是她对你是什么心意我觉得盲人也快能看到了。”  
“盲人怎么可能会看得见东西。”阳菜坐在阳台上，一边眺望着湛蓝的海面一边吐槽。  
“我说你还真的不怕别人来抢优子哦，你跟她又不是恋人，有人要追的话优子跑掉那可是分分钟的事情啊？”  
“……我好像没有什么资格管一个床伴交不交男友或者女友。”虽然要是优子真的有了对象，最不爽的还是自己吧，好好的床伴被抢走了什么的。  
“到时候优子跟别人跑了你可别找我哭。”咪酱叹了一口气，挂断了阳菜的电话。  
‘峯岸南别让我碰见你，不然小心你的零食。’阳菜转身回房，发现优子已经醒来，坐在床上揉着眼睛，“nyannyan早……”  
“早。”阳菜稍微眯起了眼睛，散发出有些危险的气息，“优酱，我饿了。”  
“嗯……那我去做早餐吧？”  
优子刚准备起身，就被阳菜扑倒在床上。  
“不用这么麻烦了，优酱做我的早餐就够了。”  
“唔……nyan……nyannyan……”  
‘如果这个是梦境的话，我可以一辈子都不要醒来吗？  
这样优酱就可以理所当然的陪在我身边，我也可以理所当然的享受她的温柔了。’  
【BGM：Beyoncé - Sweet Dreams】

XX.Fell in love   
“nyaro，你这样不太好啊。”电话那头麻里子的声音严肃的让阳菜很是不适应，“你知道这对优P很不公平吧？”  
“我知道啊。”阳菜坐在阳台，把头埋在膝盖围起的狭小空间内，声音闷闷的有些听不清，“但是这种感觉很不好，我不知道应该能做什么。”  
“你就不能试着接受优P吗？”麻里子深深地叹了一口气。  
“我不是接受不了……我只是……不知道怎么接受。”阳菜抬起头看着因风暴来临而变得阴沉无比的大海，满脸的泪痕，“我并不会真正的悦纳一个人，所以当她擅自跑到我的内心的时候，失去应对方法的我自然也失去了应对她的能力。”  
“笨蛋nyaro。”

阳菜不知道，现在的优子其实并没有睡觉，她安静的听着阳菜的话，一直被她无视掉的那一块早已出现的空洞，现在又毫不掩饰的出现在她面前，而且愈发的大，愈发的清晰。  
她分明看到那个空洞是阳菜的样子。  
她分明感觉到内心在叫嚣除了阳菜她谁也不要，她只希望阳菜在身边。  
但，她跟阳菜一样，她也不知道该怎么迈出步子，她也不知道应该如何面对阳菜。明明连那种事情都发生过很多很多遍了，现在才羞涩怎么样都说不过去，然而这是无法反驳的事实。  
两个人都因为自己的内心被对方闯入而惊慌不已，都不知道应该怎么办，就像在两人中间无端生出了一个铁丝网，两人能透过铁丝网的空洞接触，却不可能拥抱在一起。  
优子在Line上简短的给麻里子发了个信息：“麻里酱……”  
“你听到了？”麻里子不愧是麻里子。  
“嗯。”  
“nyaro刚刚哭了哦。”  
优子忽然产生了想起床冲到阳台把阳菜紧紧抱在怀里的，但她明白这样做等于是把告诉她这件事情的麻里子放到发怒状态的阳菜手里，而且自己也没这个立场去做，她只能用十二分意志力硬是把自己钉在床上。  
“麻里酱，我要怎么做？”  
“优P，nyaro其实是一个很怕生的孩子哦。”麻里子并没有直接回答她的问题，而是开始讲起阳菜的事情，“以前的nyaro虽然是万人迷，但是有很多人都只是喜欢她的外表，当然有多少人喜欢她就有多少人讨厌她。nyaro看上去呆呆的，其实内心都清楚，所以在谈过两个男朋友之后就放弃了谈恋爱，宁愿保持呆呆的形象在人群里。不过我想她大概比谁都要渴望爱情和疼爱吧，尤其是与外貌无关的，纯粹的爱情。”  
“麻里酱……”  
“优P，能做到吗？nyaro都已经因为你动摇成这个样子了，你能给她带来什么呢？”  
“虽然是因为身体所以喜欢上的nyannyan，但是我喜欢上的又不只有她的身体。”这一点优子还是很明白的。她喜欢的，绝对不只有阳菜的身体。  
“那就证明给她看不就好了。”

“那两个人搞什么啊，又不是小孩子。”咪酱坐在上次她们去过的那家咖啡店里，一边喝咖啡一边跟麻里子抱怨道，“明明喜欢对方，但是就是当没这回事，畏手畏脚的，真是急死人了。”  
“你又不是不知道nyaro本质就是个傲娇啊，要让她直面内心哪有这么简单。”麻里子戴上了墨镜，看着街对面那个洒满阳光的公园，“这种时候就要我们出场了嘛。”  
“也对。”咪酱点了点头，“要不要叫上麻友她们？我记得麻友跟优子感情挺好的，优子还差点被误以为是麻友的新情人了，我最后还是用‘渡边麻友的情人身高只有152说出去鬼信啊！’然后才掩盖过去了。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈！咪酱你这句话可千万不要被优P和yukirin听到，不然你估计会挺惨的。”麻里子毫无形象的拍着大腿狂笑的样子引来了许多人的侧目，不过她本人似乎丝毫不在意。  
呐nyaro，我们都想看到你身上那股孤独的气息消失。现在既然有了这么一个人出现，我希望你能好好的去接受她，不要再让自己只有一个人了。  
【BGM：小田和正 - ラブ・ストーリーは突然に】

XXI.Love Trip  
“呐nyannyan，能跟我一起去一趟美国吗？”优子在吃饭的时候忽然问道。  
阳菜顿了一顿，然后继续吃饭：“为什么忽然想找我跟你去美国了？”.  
“没有为什么啊，就只是想跟nyannyan去旅游，不可以嘛？”说这句话的时候连优子自己都不信。  
但阳菜似乎并没有考虑太多，她点了点头：“那我跟takamina讲一下，你大概想什么时候出发？”  
“我已经买好了机票了，也做好了行程，明天早上的飞机哦。”  
阳菜抬起头，白了优子一眼：“那我要是不答应的话，你是不是要找别人陪你去？”  
“不，我大概会撕掉吧。”优子笑了，“我只想跟阳菜去。”  
阳菜摸了摸发烫的耳朵，心中暗自后悔，怎么没早点发现这人其实很狡猾。  
与研究所交代好行程后，两人匆忙收拾行李连夜赶回东京然后再赶到机场，等坐上飞机的时候两人都已经被折腾的累到不行了。  
“大岛优子，你下次再把行程搞得这么匆忙我就不跟你出门。”阳菜扣好安全带后，靠着窗沉沉睡去，优子向空姐要了一条毛毯，笑着披在阳菜身上。  
“下次我不把行程搞得那么赶，然后我带你走遍这个世界，好不好？”优子在阳菜耳边的呢喃成功让还没睡熟的阳菜满脸绯红。

经过13小时的飞行，两人都累的不行，一到酒店就蒙头大睡，结果拖到第二天白天才有时间出门。  
“nyannyan！！你看自由女神像超~~大啊！！”优子兴奋得像个小孩子，她指着自由女神像上蹿下跳的样子特别像酒店花园里经常出现的花栗鼠，让阳菜不禁笑了出来。  
“嗯，看到了哦。”  
两人坐渡轮在女神脚下逛了一圈后来到了华尔街，给那只大铜牛拍了一张照后慢慢的走到了三一教堂。  
教堂刚好在进行管风琴演奏，胡桃夹子序曲的旋律在教堂内回荡，有不少人坐在教堂内安静的倾听。优子牵着阳菜的手，找到了一个距离门口最近的空位坐下，安静的听着演奏。一曲过后，管风琴忽然奏响了门德尔松的婚礼进行曲。两人都对这首曲子很熟悉，但明明是同一首曲子，用管风琴演奏出来和用普通钢琴演奏出来的差距竟有如此之大，让两人不禁感叹。  
“nyannyan喜欢管风琴的声音吗？”优子在阳菜的耳边轻声问。  
“嗯，好有气势，感觉连身体都要与之共鸣一般的震撼呢。”  
“那，如果nyannyan要结婚的话，会选择在有管风琴的教堂吗？”  
“如果有的话，最好啊，为什么忽然这么问？”  
“没有，就随口一问而已。” 优子笑了一笑，扭过头，继续听教堂内的演奏。  
我才不会告诉你，我其实在最开始就已经计划好把以后的所有时间都给你。

之后的几天她们把纽约玩了个遍后，来到了距离纽约不远的尼亚加拉大瀑布，  
“优酱，如果是你在瀑布顶上跳下来会不会坏掉？”阳菜站在瀑布底，看着急落的瀑布问道。  
“我既不是刺客也不是极盗者，跳下去肯定会坏的啦。”优子苦笑着说，“不过既然来了，nyannyan要去坐云雾少女号吗？”  
“好啊。”  
近距离观看瀑布是很有趣的事情，但是代价是整个人都被瀑布落下所溅起的水花淋成了落汤鸡，即使是有一次性雨衣似乎也没有什么用。不过阳菜似乎丝毫不在意，她一边笑着一边脱下雨衣：“优酱，好好玩哦！”  
“嗨嗨，好好擦一下身上的水啦，都被打湿了。”优子似乎早已料到一般，从防水包里掏出一条毛巾仔细的帮阳菜擦拭头发上的水。阳菜在优子把毛巾覆上头部的时候先是全身僵硬了几秒，接着乖巧的让优子给她擦干发上的水，夕阳洒在她们身上，让这一幕变得无比的温馨。  
“我在这附近订了一家不错的餐厅，我们要不一起去吃饭吧？”越接近黑夜降临的时刻，优子就越紧张，她只希望今晚能一切顺利。  
“好啊，我刚好也饿了。”阳菜点了点头，假装没有发现优子的手正微微颤抖。

磨磨蹭蹭的吃完晚饭，时间已经到了晚上的9点。不远处城市的灯光点缀着夜空，岸边打到瀑布上的灯光伴着水雾，让瀑布有了一种与白天截然不同的感觉。  
阳菜正看着瀑布景色出神，优子的声音一把把她拉回现实：“呐，nyannyan，能听我讲吗？”  
“我一开始的时候是因为nyannyan的样子喜欢你的，nyannyan真的好好看啊，和女神一样好看，后来我发现其实nyannyan是个很温柔的人，虽然不喜欢收拾房子，但是会很照顾朋友，对咪酱和麻里酱她们也很上心呢。而且呐，nyannyan也很聪明呢，明明很清楚自己的内心却还是会装的呆呆的样子，是只会默默地帮别人做好一切的类型呢…”  
其实自己的一切，优子都知道。优子一直都在好好注视着自己，有好好看到自己的内在，不管是优点还是缺点都会用她特有的温柔来包容。明明知道自己内心空洞的形状就是她的形状，明明知道自己也是非她不可，在现在这个时候还要推开她什么的，是不可能做到的。  
“所以，请跟我交……啊！”到最后关头还不小心咬到自己的舌头，真是蠢死了，阳菜心里想。  
“笨蛋。”阳菜笑着，把优子紧拥入怀，在她耳边轻声说，“优子，我爱你。”  
优子的眼泪哗哗落下的样子跟隔壁的大瀑布倒是有几分相似，虽然看着有点喜感但是果然还是有点心疼。阳菜轻轻地擦掉优子脸上的泪，然后在众人面前轻轻地吻了优子的唇。原本旁边的游客都在专注的看着瀑布的，看到这一幕后都开始欢呼起哄，而每晚定时的烟花表演也刚好开始，一朵朵烟花点亮了夜空，也似是为她们庆祝一般。  
以后你的温柔只留给我一个就好了，不然我会吃醋的，要好好为走进我的内心这件事负责哦。未来的日子还请多多指教，优酱。  
【BGM:AKB48 - LOVE TRIP】

番外1 挑选条件  
“吶吶Nyannyan！当初你们那封超级随意的邮件是随便发到我邮箱里的吗？”优子抱着阳菜，在她的背后蹭来蹭去，撒娇的样子像极了某种小动物。  
“才没有那么随便哦。（бвб）”正在刷推特的阳菜头也没有抬的回答她。  
“欸~~~明明发给我的那封邮件超级随便的！”  
“其实早就把你的家庭成员、人际关系、在警局的犯罪档案、财政状况什么的都查了个一清二楚了哦，要我念给优酱听嘛？”阳菜抬起头，嘟着嘴看着优子。  
……………………  
优子生平第一次感受到了全身被人扒光所带来的恐惧感。不是身体，而是身心都被扒光的、毫无隐私可言导致的不安感。  
“不……不用了……”

番外2 真的不会阵亡吗？  
“takamina！变成硅基体之后真的怎么折腾都不会没问题吗？”  
“当然，除非你被人推到岩浆里或者用脸接了别人一发RPG被轰的渣都没有了。”  
“……”  
“啊，对了，如果随便弄坏身体的话，维修费自负哦，上次是看在你救nyannyan的份上，上头才免了你的维修费用的。”  
“唔……维修费用大概是多少？”  
“断手断脚倒是还好，几万块就差不多了，换个身体大概几百万吧。”  
“好贵！！”  
“拜托，就是个人看病也要钱吧？你是整个身体给换新的，还想怎么样？”  
“……我，我尽量不把身体弄坏……”

番外3 AI酱  
“呐nyannyan，当初为什么要给我关掉AI酱的权限？”优子虽然知道用意，当对这个用意产生的原因感到有些迷惑。  
正坐在沙发上看杂志的阳菜只是抬起头，无表情的看了她一眼，然后向她招了招手，示意她走到自己的身边。优子乖乖的走到阳菜面前，被她抓着领口往下一拉，双唇来了个亲密接触。阳菜一边亲吻一边轻抚优子的耳朵，耳上传来的痒痒的感觉让优子心跳不已。  
结果这时候，辅助AI的声音忽然在优子脑中响起：【警告，心跳频率过快，机体耗电量上升。】  
……一秒出戏。  
优子好不容易推开了阳菜，却发现阳菜用努力忍着笑意的表情看她：“明白为什么要给你关掉辅助AI的权限了吗？”  
“明白是明白了，但是这个问题到底是怎么发现的……”  
“你问takamina。”  
“……”优子想了三秒后，默默地为takamina点了个蜡烛。  
正在办公室整理文件的takamina因此打了个大喷嚏。

番外4 暴走的優子  
“說起來那幾個人最後怎麼樣了？”陽菜問一邊吃蛋糕一邊看文件的啊醬。  
“死是沒死啦，優子出門之後我們就報警說你被綁架了，當時我們把優子回收了之後也跟上頭報告了事情，對優子闖出來的禍上頭也有打點到所以不用擔心。而且上頭還比較高興，因為優子打的那一架徹底把追著你不放的那個變態打的有心理陰影了，發誓以後絕對不會再找你什麼的。”  
“那就好。啊醬你要喝什麼？我幫你倒。”陽菜站起身，拿起自己跟啊醬的杯子就往茶水間走。  
“都行。話說優子原來這麼會打架的嗎？”啊醬吞下最後一口蛋糕，拿紙巾擦了擦嘴巴。  
“我也是最近才知道的，她好像曾經混過不良，而且是一個打十個那種級別的戰鬥力吧，後來不知道為什麼就沒幹了，說不定骨子里還是有野性的？反正對她心理狀況沒有什麼影響就是了。”陽菜像是在說著別人家的事情一般輕描淡寫，拿著盛滿紅茶的杯子放在啊醬面前，“嗨，請用茶。”  
以後絕對不能惹這對夫妻生氣，啊醬在內心裡默默劃下了絕對不能觸碰的紅線。


End file.
